


Paradise (What about us?)

by Abby_da_Asgard



Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover, Dramatic, M/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel mio mondo di fantasia, Steve e Bucky sono andati a vivere insieme a Brooklyn, ma, proprio quando credono di poter stare in pace, arriva uno strano gruppetto di persone (e Angeli! XD) per chiedere il loro appoggio. Cos'è accaduto? Beh, sta per scatenarsi l'Apocalisse e i Winchester, con Castiel e Gabriel al seguito, vogliono chiedere aiuto ai due supereroi per impedirla. Ci riusciranno? Le sorprese non finiscono mai con il mio pazzesco e improbabile crossover!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo primo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



**Paradise (What about us?)**

_What about us, isn’t it enough?_

_No, we’re not in paradise_

_This is who we are_

_This is what we’ve got_

_No, it’s not our paradise_

_But it’s all we want and it’s all_

_That we’re fighting for_

_Though it’s not paradise._

_(“Paradise(What about us?)- Within Temptation feat. Tarja)_

 

Steve aveva la sensazione di toccare letteralmente il cielo con un dito: non si sarebbe mai aspettato un regalo simile da Tony Stark per festeggiare il primo anniversario dal ritrovamento di Bucky e la cosa più incredibile era che Stark fosse riuscito a mantenere il segreto per tutto quel tempo! Acquistare il vecchio edificio di Brooklyn in cui Steve era cresciuto, ristrutturarlo e ricavare un bellissimo appartamento per lui e Bucky doveva essere stato una bazzecola per le Stark Industries, ma per Steve era la cosa che più aveva desiderato al mondo e ora sarebbe vissuto proprio lì con il suo Bucky, nei luoghi che li avevano visti bambini e adolescenti.

Il trasloco aveva avuto inizio proprio quella mattina e adesso, alle cinque del pomeriggio, l’appartamento era sistemato e restava soltanto da svuotare gli scatoloni e mettere a posto gli oggetti personali, i libri, le fotografie e tutto quello che apparteneva ai due giovani. Bucky aveva trasportato uno scatolone in casa e si era messo a riempire il suo armadio, mentre Steve si era seduto sulle scale, le stesse che aveva percorso tante volte, le stesse in cui Bucky, tanti anni prima, il giorno del funerale di sua madre, gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato con lui _fino alla fine_. Dopo la sorpresa iniziale, l’emozione incredibile, la gioia di sapere che sarebbe andato a vivere con Bucky a Brooklyn nella sua vecchia casa, Rogers aveva bisogno di cinque minuti di pace per riflettere con calma su tutto ciò che era avvenuto e rendersi conto che era vero e non un sogno.

Evidentemente, però, non era destinato ad avere quel momento di pace.

“Lei è il signor Rogers?” domandò una voce.

Steve si riscosse dai pensieri felici nei quali era immerso e si trovò di fronte due giovani sconosciuti. Quello che gli aveva rivolto la parola era alto, con lunghi capelli castani, l’altro aveva i capelli biondo scuro tagliati corti e una strana espressione dipinta in viso.

_Come e quando sono arrivati fin qui questi due?_ , si chiese Steve. Con tutta evidenza, erano entrati nel cortile e saliti su per le scale che conducevano al suo appartamento senza che lui se ne accorgesse. Guardandosi intorno, il Capitano notò che altri due uomini attendevano in cortile, guardando verso di lui.

Sperando con tutto il cuore che non si trattasse di guai in vista, Steve si decise a rispondere.

“Sì, sono io” disse. “Se siete della ditta di traslochi, dovete andare alle Stark Industries per il pagamento. Se siete i nostri nuovi vicini, sono felice di conoscervi, ma adesso sono molto stanco per il trasloco e sarò disponibile a fare gli onori di casa nei prossimi giorni. Se invece volete vendermi qualcosa, no grazie.”

“Lei è Captain America, non è così?” chiese allora il secondo giovane.

“Volete un autografo?” fece Steve, lievemente scocciato. Non gli piaceva essere preso alla sprovvista e, soprattutto, aveva la vaga sensazione che i due nel cortile si fossero sistemati in posizione strategica per chiudere ogni eventuale via di fuga.

“Senta, dobbiamo parlare con lei di una questione molto importante. Non si allarmi, non siamo suoi nemici. Io mi chiamo…” iniziò a dire il ragazzo più alto, ma Bucky scelse proprio quel momento per uscire sul pianerottolo e, alla vista dei due sconosciuti e degli altri due in cortile, reagì a modo suo.

“Chi diavolo siete voi due e che ci fate qui?” li apostrofò con fare minaccioso.

“Ehi, amico, calmati, noi siamo dalla tua parte…” provò a dire il secondo giovane, ma Bucky lo interruppe afferrandolo alla gola col braccio di vibranio.

“Io _non sono tuo amico_ , chiaro? E non sto dalla parte di nessuno! Chi accidenti siete?” ripeté, scrollandolo.

A quella vista, il ragazzo alto cercò di dire qualcosa per calmarlo, mentre uno dei due uomini che stavano in cortile, un tipo dai capelli scuri, si precipitò su per le scale in difesa dell’amico.

_Ecco, lo sapevo che questi tizi non avevano buone intenzioni…_ , pensò preoccupato Steve, con una mezza idea di afferrare lo scudo e tentare di tramortirli, sperando che nessuno di loro fosse armato.

“No, aspetti, non ha capito, noi non vogliamo fare nulla di male, siamo qui per…” iniziò il ragazzo alto. Nel frattempo, l’uomo dai capelli scuri era arrivato sul pianerottolo e, incredibilmente, aveva afferrato il braccio meccanico di Bucky, costringendolo di forza a lasciare il giovane.

“Siete dell’Hydra, vero? Siete dell’Hydra!” urlò Bucky, divincolandosi.

“Calmati, ragazzo” disse tranquillamente l’uomo, guardandolo fisso. “Non siamo dell’Hydra e non abbiamo cattive intenzioni.”

L’intervento dell’uomo, strano a dirsi, pareva aver riportato una certa calma nella situazione potenzialmente esplosiva che si era creata. Steve fece un passo verso la porta, tenendo d’occhio gli sconosciuti e pronto a impadronirsi del suo scudo.

_Eppure quest’uomo… non so, è come se sentissi che posso fidarmi di lui…_

“Quel brutto figlio di puttana mi ha quasi strangolato con quella sua mano d’acciaio!” si lamentò il giovane aggredito da Bucky, massaggiandosi la gola.

“Vibranio” lo corresse l’uomo.

“Vibranio? Ma allora la leggenda del Soldato d’Inverno è vera…” mormorò il ragazzo alto.

“Cosa ne sapete, voi, del Soldato d’Inverno?” reagì Steve. Forse Bucky non aveva tutti i torti a sospettare che gli sconosciuti facessero parte dell’Hydra: conoscevano il Soldato d’Inverno, sapevano cos’era il vibranio… In un secondo lo scudo era nella sua mano e Rogers si apprestava a lanciarlo contro il primo che avesse fatto una mossa falsa.

“Bene, bene, siete stati proprio bravi e mi avete fatto davvero divertire” intervenne a quel punto l’uomo che era rimasto in cortile, facendo qualche passo verso le scale e battendo ironicamente le mani. Aveva tutta l’aria di chi ti sta prendendo per i fondelli…

“Prima che Captain America ci sbatta il suo scudo in testa e che il Soldato d’Inverno ci prenda a mitragliate, che ne direste di presentarci e farla finita?” continuò il quarto sconosciuto. “Devo cominciare io? Mi chiamo Gabriel, tanto piacere.”

“Piacere un cazzo, vuoi prendermi per il culo?” sbottò Bucky. Steve si trattenne a fatica dal riprenderlo per il turpiloquio.

“Non parleresti così se sapessi chi siamo” disse l’uomo che aveva fermato il braccio meccanico di Bucky. “Il mio nome è Castiel e sono un Angelo del Signore.”

“Ed io sono la regina Elisabetta!” replicò scontroso Bucky.

“E’ un grande onore, Vostra Maestà…” fece il tizio che aveva detto di chiamarsi Gabriel, con un buffo inchino e una mezza risata.

“Non ti ci mettere anche tu, per piacere!” lo rimproverò il ragazzo più alto. “Signori, lo so che tutto questo può sembrarvi incredibile…”

“Ancora ci credo fino ad un certo punto anch’io…” commentò il giovane che ancora portava sul collo i segni della rabbia di Barnes.

“Comunque” riprese il ragazzo, fulminando il compagno con un’occhiataccia, “quello che Castiel dice è vero. Io mi chiamo Sam Winchester e questo è mio fratello Dean. Siamo qui per parlarvi di una faccenda veramente molto grave, credo che abbiamo dei nemici in comune e dovremmo unire le nostre forze.”

“Direi che abbiamo cominciato alla grande…” brontolò Dean.

“Chi ci dice che il nemico non siate proprio voi?” replicò Bucky a brutto muso.

“Lo dico io” dichiarò con calma Castiel.

“Ah, beh, allora, se lo dice l’Angelo inviato dal Padreterno…” ironizzò il Soldato, con una smorfia.

“Bucky, adesso basta, calmati” intervenne Steve. Era vero, quello che diceva quella gente sembrava assurdo, eppure, per strano che fosse, lui percepiva una straordinaria energia provenire da quello che aveva affermato di essere un Angelo. Chi era lui per smentirlo? Aveva visto cose incredibili nella sua vita, cominciando dal siero del supersoldato per arrivare a Ultron, passando per l’Antico dell’Universo e gli alieni. “Ascoltiamo quello che queste persone hanno da dirci, prima di decidere cosa fare. Proporrei di entrare in casa e discuterne con calma.”

“Farai entrare questi pazzi furiosi in casa _nostra_?” domandò, incredulo, Bucky.

“Non credo proprio che siano pazzi furiosi e comincio a pensare, invece, che ciò che hanno da dirci potrebbe interessarci. Prego, accomodatevi” disse Rogers in tono autorevole.

* * * * *

 

Pochi minuti dopo, i nuovi arrivati erano seduti nel soggiorno di Steve e Bucky, dove, per fortuna, erano già stati disposti i divani.

“Scusate il disordine e gli scatoloni sparsi un po’ qua e un po’ là” disse Steve, “ma io e Bucky ci siamo trasferiti proprio questa mattina e stavamo sistemando le nostre cose. Posso offrirvi qualcosa?”

“No, grazie, signor Rogers” rispose Castiel, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte di Gabriel.

“Beh, visto che ormai ci siamo presentati, direi di lasciar perdere le formalità e di darsi del tu, che ne dite? Chiamatemi Steve e lui è Bucky” propose Rogers con un sorriso cordiale.

“James Buchanan Barnes…” mormorò pensoso l’Angelo, guardando il giovane Soldato con occhi pieni di compassione e solidarietà. A Bucky, però, non piaceva per niente essere fissato e lo sguardo di Castiel lo metteva a disagio più che mai, perciò si spostò sul divano il più lontano possibile da quell’individuo inquietante.

“Sì, quello è il suo nome, ma gli amici l’hanno sempre chiamato Bucky” spiegò Steve, facendo di tutto per creare un’atmosfera amichevole e rilassata.

“Da come ci guarda, direi che non ci considera poi tanto _amici_ ” fece Dean, sarcastico.

“Bucky ha avuto tante esperienze negative e trova difficile fidarsi di chi non conosce” lo scusò il Capitano, “ma sono certo che presto riusciremo a creare un rapporto positivo e a lavorare insieme. Sam… hai detto di chiamarti così, vero?... stavi parlando di un nemico comune. Siete anche voi sulle tracce dell’Hydra?”

“In un certo senso sì” confermò il ragazzo. “In realtà, io e mio fratello Dean siamo cacciatori di demoni e…”

“Allora siete sulla pista giusta: se esiste l’Inferno, l’Hydra ne fa sicuramente parte” replicò lapidario Bucky.

“Oh, l’Inferno esiste, te lo assicuro” ribatté Dean, “ed è molto peggio di qualsiasi cosa tu possa immaginare!”

“Non sai di cosa è capace l’Hydra, allora!”

“E tu non sei mai stato all’Inferno, presumo…”

“Perché, tu sì?”

“Sì, io sì!” dichiarò Dean, rabbuiandosi, e nella stanza calò un silenzio imbarazzato.

“Mi dispiace…” mormorò allora Steve, a disagio. L’affermazione di Dean sembrava assurda, ma non più di un esercito di invasori alieni o di un mostro come il Teschio Rosso…

“Ad ogni modo, l’esperienza che ha vissuto Barnes si può considerare una sorta di Inferno in terra, Dean” intervenne Castiel, rivolto all’amico, ma sempre tenendo lo sguardo su Bucky.

Steve si rivolse di nuovo a Sam per risparmiare al compagno l’imbarazzo di dover rispondere.

“Stavi dicendo che tu e tuo fratello cacciate i demoni?”

“Sì, e non solo quelli, ma anche fantasmi, vampiri, insomma, ogni tipo di creatura soprannaturale” rispose Sam.

Rogers cominciava a farsi un’idea: nei decenni, l’Hydra aveva fatto uso di poteri soprannaturali per cercare di ottenere il dominio del mondo e, del resto, anche il siero del supersoldato si era originato da una forza aliena. Forse quei giovani avevano scoperto che dietro c’erano potenze ancor più occulte e malefiche? Valeva davvero la pena starli a sentire.

“Abbiamo ragione di pensare che l’Hydra abbia stretto una sorta di patto con i demoni: l’organizzazione contribuirebbe a spezzare i 66 sigilli per liberare Lucifer dalla sua prigionia e, una volta libero, Lucifer offrirebbe all’Hydra il dominio assoluto sul mondo” continuò Dean, sostituendosi al fratello.

“State parlando di _quel_ Lucifer?” domandò Bucky, piuttosto scettico.

“Tu ne conosci altri?” lo rimbeccò Gabriel.

“L’Angelo caduto?” insistette Steve, turbato.

“E mio fratello maggiore, sì” rispose tranquillo l’Arcangelo.

“Aspetta un attimo… tu saresti il _fratello del diavolo?_ Ma da che parte stai?” reagì subito Barnes, sulla difensiva.

“La tua conclusione è molto semplicistica, lo sai, Soldatino? Non sono _il fratello del diavolo_ , come dici tu, ma sono il fratello minore di Lucifer e anche di Michael. E non sto dalla parte di nessuno, a dire il vero, anzi me ne sono andato dal Paradiso proprio per non dovermi schierare contro l’uno o l’altro dei miei fratelli. E, tanto per essere precisi, sono un _Arcangelo_.”

“Mi prendi in giro? Guarda che non sono proprio in vena di scherzare” disse Bucky, innervosito.

“Non sto prendendo in giro proprio nessuno… almeno, non in questo momento” precisò Gabriel.

L’atmosfera rischiava di farsi nuovamente incandescente.

“Ad ogni modo, noi vogliamo impedire la liberazione di Lucifer e voi volete fermare l’Hydra” intervenne Castiel, in tono calmo ma autorevole. “E’ per questo motivo che abbiamo deciso di venire a cercarvi in modo da unire le forze contro i comuni nemici.”

“Avete fatto benissimo” disse Steve, convinto. “A quanto pare, i piani dell’Hydra sono ancora più distruttivi di quello che temevamo. Siamo d’accordo, allora, uniremo le nostre forze. Da dove dobbiamo iniziare?”

“Non vi pare che sia ora di cena?” domandò candidamente Gabriel. In effetti, tra una cosa e l’altra si erano fatte quasi le otto, ma quello non era chiaramente l’intervento che il resto del gruppo si attendeva… 

“Ehm… a essere sincero, oggi non ho avuto tempo di fare la spesa” rispose Steve, imbarazzato per non avere nulla da offrire ai suoi ospiti. “Pensavo di ordinare un paio di pizze…”

“Ah, ma le pizze andranno benissimo. Per me con salsiccia e cipolla, grazie!” intervenne Dean.

“Vi rendete solo vagamente conto della fenomenale figura di merda che mi state facendo fare?” esclamò seccato Sam, guardando alternativamente il fratello e Gabriel con l’aria di chi vorrebbe trovarsi in qualsiasi altro posto.

“Perché? Tu non pensavi di cenare?” replicò tranquillo Dean. “Rilassati, ognuno pagherà per sé. Non avevo intenzione di scroccare una pizza a Captain America!”

“E dopo la pizza non si potrebbe avere qualcos’altro? Che so, una torta di mele con panna montata, oppure del gelato, o anche…” propose entusiasticamente Gabriel.

Sam si mise le mani nei capelli e soffocò un gemito.

“Non sapevo che gli Angeli mangiassero…” buttò là Bucky.

“Arcangelo” precisò Gabriel.

“ _Questo qui_ mangia, te lo assicuro… bisognerebbe accendere un mutuo solo per rifornirlo di dolci!” sibilò Sam, senza avere neanche il coraggio di guardare in faccia Steve e Bucky.

“Ma tu sei sempre disponibile a finanziare i miei vizi, non è così, Sammy-boy?”

“Te lo dirò una volta sola, Gabriel: Falla. Finita!” ribatté il ragazzo, arrossendo violentemente.

Steve giudicò che fosse il momento migliore per ordinare le pizze e uscì dalla stanza per chiamare la pizzeria col cellulare.

Fatto l’ordine, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Bucky che lo aveva seguito e che aveva atteso di potergli parlare in privato.

“Buck, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! Cosa c’è?”

“Ti fidi davvero di quella gente là?” chiese il Soldato a bassa voce.

“Certo che sì. Anzi, il loro aiuto sarà molto prezioso per sconfiggere l’Hydra una volta per tutte. Ci mancava solo che quei bastardi si alleassero con forze occulte e demoniache…”

“Ma sono così strani” obiettò Bucky. “I due fratelli, tutto sommato, sembrano normali, ma quello che sostiene di essere un Arcangelo… per me è scappato da qualche manicomio, gli mancano parecchie rotelle! E l’Angelo del Signore? Hai visto come mi fissa? E’ inquietante, sembra un maniaco…Forse è uno di quei fanatici religiosi che vanno a caccia di qualcuno da mettere al rogo. E poi sa troppe cose su di me!”

“Non preoccuparti così, Bucky” sorrise Steve, attirando a sé il giovane e sorridendogli con tenerezza. “Lo so che hai difficoltà a fidarti e ammetto che quei tipi sono un po’ strani, però… non so… nonostante tutto, è come se avvertissi un’energia benefica e positiva scaturire da loro e non mi stupirei se fossero davvero ciò che affermano di essere. Quel Castiel, soprattutto… è vero che ti guarda, ma è come se ti leggesse dentro tutte le sofferenze che hai dovuto sopportare e provasse un’infinita compassione per te. Credo che sia per questo che ti guarda.”

“Se tu dici che ci si può fidare, allora per me va bene” replicò Bucky, appoggiando la testa alla spalla del compagno. “Soltanto… avrei voluto passare qualche giorno di tranquillità da solo con te, nel nostro nuovo appartamento, e invece…”

“Lo so e anch’io lo avrei voluto, Bucky” disse dolcemente Rogers, abbracciandolo. “Purtroppo, però, non potremo stare davvero tranquilli finché non avremo eliminato l’Hydra e questa gente ci può aiutare, ne sono certo.”

I due giovani si baciarono con tenerezza, stringendosi e cercando conforto l’uno nell’altro, prima di rientrare in soggiorno e affrontare di nuovo quel singolare quartetto.

Li attendevano giorni frenetici e pieni di imprevisti e situazioni ai limiti dell’incredibile…

 

**Fine prima puntata**       


	2. Capitolo secondo

Le pizze e una mega confezione di gelato di crema, panna e cioccolato contribuirono a creare un clima più disteso tra Steve e Bucky e i loro nuovi amici. Durante la cena, riuniti attorno al tavolo della cucina, i nuovi arrivati spiegarono con più calma e dovizia di particolari la situazione che si era andata creando e per la quale, con l’appoggio dell’Hydra, si correva il rischio di giungere in tempi brevi all’Apocalisse.

“In realtà le cose sono più gravi di quanto vi abbiamo detto all’inizio” precisò Castiel. “Spezzare i 66 sigilli significa compiere atti di violenza, stragi, omicidi e… purtroppo, anche a causa dell’accordo stretto con l’Hydra, tali atti sono stati compiuti più velocemente di quanto ci aspettassimo e adesso restano solo tre sigilli. Dovremo affrettarci se vogliamo impedire la liberazione di Lucifer.”

“Faremo quanto è in nostro potere per fermare le azioni criminali dell’Hydra” dichiarò deciso Steve, domandandosi se e quanto l’accelerazione della rottura dei sigilli fosse avvenuta anche per opera di Ultron, lo sciagurato esperimento di Tony Stark. Sperava che l’intervento scriteriato dell’amico non avesse messo in moto qualcosa di devastante, ma era molto preoccupato: del resto, non era forse obiettivo finale di Ultron la distruzione del genere umano? Somigliava fin troppo a ciò di cui Castiel e gli altri stavano discutendo…

Un momento, per così dire, di tensione ci fu invece quando il gelato fu portato in tavola. Dean iniziò a lamentarsi, esasperato.

“Si può sapere perché noi dobbiamo avere solo una misera coppetta ciascuno e Gabriel si può tenere la confezione? La legge non è uguale per tutti?” esclamò.

“Per alcuni è più uguale che per altri” rispose serafico l’Arcangelo, guardando con commovente affetto la confezione di gelato.

“Ah, sì? E allora perché a Sam hai concesso una porzione più grande delle nostre?”

“Perché Sam mi piace molto più di te, non è ovvio?”

A quelle parole, Sam quasi si strozzò con una cucchiaiata di gelato, Dean spalancò gli occhi sbigottito e Castiel si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di rassegnazione.

“Ma che stronzate stai dicendo?”

“Non fingere di scandalizzarti, Dean bello” replicò Gabriel, senza scomporsi. “Come se ormai non lo sapessero anche i muri della tua storiella con il _tuo_ Castiel!”

“Ehm… magari questi accenni alla vostra _vita privata_ non ci interessano… e comunque… io ho sempre saputo che gli Angeli sono creature senza sesso, fatte di puro spirito…” intervenne, molto imbarazzato, Steve.

“Okay, ragazzo, ma dal momento in cui entrano in un tramite umano, il sesso ce l’hanno, stanne sicuro” replicò Gabriel. “Chiedilo a Castiel, se non credi a me.”

“Preferirei non essere coinvolto in queste inutili discussioni sul _sesso degli angeli_ e ritornare all’argomento che veramente ci preme” dichiarò l’Angelo, sperando di chiudere lì la faccenda.

“Beh, a me preme anche sfatare tanti falsi pregiudizi che, a dire il vero, mi sminuiscono e mi offendono” insisté Gabriel.

Bucky lanciò un’occhiata esasperata a Steve.

“Dovevi proprio fare quell’intervento? Ora questo non si zitta più!” si lamentò. “Se non sbaglio, avevamo una discussione molto più urgente in corso.”

“Sono d’accordo” convenne Dean, “ma prima voglio la porzione di gelato che mi spetta!”

“Scordatela” tagliò corto Gabriel. 

“Dean, lo sai com’è fatto Gabriel, lascialo stare e mostrati superiore” intervenne Castiel.

“Ma _ha cominciato lui_!” protestò il giovane Winchester.

“A dirla tutta, hai cominciato tu lamentandoti perché ti è toccato meno gelato. Poverino, hai paura di _deperire_?” lo rimbeccò Gabriel, che, se non si fosse capito, voleva sempre l’ultima parola.

“Senti chi parla! Non sei esattamente uscito da un campo di concentramento. Ti sei mai visto allo specchio?” reagì Dean.

“Ragazzi, temo che abbiate sbagliato indirizzo: la scuola materna è a due isolati da qui e a quest’ora è chiusa” intervenne, caustico, Bucky.

“Vuoi la mia parte, Dean, così la facciamo finita?” propose Sam, che si era a malapena ripreso ed era ancora tutto rosso in viso.

“Eh, no, non puoi lasciarla a lui, io l’avevo data a te, se non la vuoi, me la riprendo!”

Steve cominciava a essere divertito da quel battibecco, che perlomeno stemperava l’atmosfera cupa che si era venuta a creare; al contrario, Bucky pareva piuttosto turbato e spesso guardava Castiel come per trovare il coraggio di fargli una domanda che gli premeva dentro.

Fu proprio Castiel a risolvere la situazione, porgendo a Dean la sua coppetta.

“Prendi la mia, a me non interessa” disse. “Rogers ha ragione, dobbiamo organizzarci per capire cosa fare e impedire l’apertura degli ultimi tre sigilli.”

Risolto l’impellente e gravissimo problema delle porzioni di gelato, si poté tornare all’argomento più pressante: impedire la liberazione di Lucifer e la conseguente fine del mondo.

* * * *

La discussione era proseguita fin oltre mezzanotte e Steve, da bravo ospite, si preoccupò di sistemare al meglio i nuovi amici.

“Abbiamo una camera degli ospiti, dove potrebbero dormire Dean e Sam” spiegò. “Poi c’è anche un piccolo studio con un divano letto ma… beh, confesso di essere molto ignorante sull’argomento, gli Angeli hanno bisogno o no di dormire?”

La domanda sembrava sciocca, eppure, vista l’evidente attrazione di Gabriel verso i dolci e dopo l’imbarazzante discussione sulla vita sessuale delle creature celesti, appariva quanto mai opportuno chiedere, prima di fare qualche altra gaffe.

“No, non abbiamo bisogno di dormire” rispose laconico Castiel. “Approfitterò della stanza che ci hai gentilmente messo a disposizione per esaminare la mappa e cercare di capire in che luogo è previsto il prossimo attacco demoniaco per la rottura di un altro sigillo. Ti ringrazio.”

Rassicurato, Steve passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Bucky e, dopo aver dato la buonanotte ai nuovi alleati, si avviò con lui verso la loro camera da letto. Il Soldato, tuttavia, appariva esitante.

“Steve, aspetta…” disse a un tratto. “Puoi aspettarmi in camera? Io... io dovrei domandare una cosa a quell’Angelo.”

Rogers fissò in viso il compagno e vide il suo turbamento. Gli rivolse un sorriso dolce e annuì.

“Ma certo, Bucky, parla con lui se questo può farti sentire meglio. Sono convinto che Castiel fugherà tutti i tuoi dubbi.”

I due si strinsero in un lieve abbraccio, poi Bucky si incamminò per il corridoio alla ricerca di Castiel.

Davanti alla porta dello studio, però, Barnes trovò Sam e Gabriel che battibeccavano.

“Ti rendi solo vagamente conto della colossale figura di merda che mi hai fatto fare?”

“Ho solo detto la verità…”

“Ehm, non vorrei disturbarvi, ma avrei urgenza di parlare con Castiel” li interruppe Bucky, al quale non poteva fregare di meno delle problematiche relazionali tra quei due.

“Castiel è dentro, vai pure a parlargli, in ogni caso io me ne stavo andando” rispose Sam, lanciando uno sguardo di avvertimento a Gabriel.

Bucky annuì e aprì la porta ma, invece di entrare, si fermò sulla soglia a fissare il giovane Winchester e l’Arcangelo con l’espressione che diceva chiaramente _perché non vi levate dai piedi, voi due?_.

“Beh, buonanotte e grazie per averci messo a disposizione quelle stanze” disse Sam, che aveva capito l’antifona. Con un sorrisetto di circostanza, si voltò e si diresse verso la camera che era stata assegnata a lui e al fratello.

Gabriel non si era mosso.

“Dovrei parlare con Castiel in privato” sottolineò Barnes, che cominciava a spazientirsi.

“Puoi fare finta che io non ci sia” replicò tranquillamente Gabriel. “E, comunque, nel caso ti fosse passato di mente, io sono un _Arcangelo_ e ho tutti i diritti di partecipare alla vostra conversazione.”

“Non hai tutti i torti” ribatté caustico Bucky, entrando nella stanza. “Tendo a dimenticare cosa sei tu, forse perché non ti comporti esattamente come una creatura celeste.”

“Non commettere l’errore di sottovalutarmi, Soldatino” gli intimò Gabriel, fissandolo con una strana espressione intimidatoria. “Comunque, penso che vi lascerò discutere delle vostre cose senza intromettermi: a ben pensarci, credo di avere qualcosa di più interessante da fare.”

Così, mentre Gabriel si allontanava per i fatti suoi, Bucky si avvicinò a Castiel che lo attendeva, seduto alla scrivania, proprio come se si aspettasse una sua visita. E, con ogni probabilità, era proprio così.

“Devi chiedermi qualcosa, James?”

Bucky rimase sorpreso nel sentirsi chiamare con il suo nome di battesimo, che ormai nessuno usava più. Ad ogni modo, si sedette di fronte all’Angelo e, con un sospiro, si decise a parlare.

“Sì. Tu hai detto che l’Hydra sta collaborando con le forze dell’Inferno per spezzare i 66 sigilli e liberare Lucifero. Beh, io mi chiedevo se… ecco… se l’Hydra… quindi io…”

“Temi che abbiano usato te per spezzarne qualcuno nel periodo in cui eri il Soldato d’Inverno” disse Castiel. Non era una domanda e Bucky non si chiese nemmeno come facesse a sapere già quello che lo tormentava.

“E’ andata così? L’ho fatto?”

L’Angelo guardò il Soldato fisso negli occhi prima di rispondere.

“No, non l’hai fatto, puoi stare tranquillo. Ma è quello che l’Hydra vorrebbe da te se potesse riaverti adesso.”

“Ho giurato che morirò prima di ricadere nelle loro mani!” dichiarò fermamente Bucky.

“Non ci sarà bisogno di arrivare a tanto” lo rassicurò Castiel. “E dovresti superare i sensi di colpa che ti porti dietro. In realtà tu hai dimostrato una forza che pochi possono vantare di possedere e dovresti credere di più in te stesso.”

“Sensi di colpa, dici? Come posso non averne? Ho commesso stragi e assassini che nemmeno ricordo, per anni e anni, e… ho fatto male a Steve… l’ho colpito, avrei potuto ucciderlo…”

Castiel gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Avresti potuto, ma non l’hai fatto. Ti sei fermato, James. Pensaci un attimo: c’è mai stato un momento, uno qualunque, in cui tu abbia fatto qualcosa che i capi dell’Hydra ti avevano _convinto_ a fare? Hai mai pensato che qualcuna delle tue missioni fosse _giusta_?”

Bucky pareva confuso.

“Non so, non credo, io… Ricordo poco di quegli anni, ma so che nei primi tempi il dottor Zola e poi Pierce volevano convincermi che io sarei stato la mano armata dell’Hydra, che avrei fatto grandi cose per il mondo, ma io… io cercavo sempre di fuggire, di liberarmi. Alla fine hanno deciso di… mi hanno torturato, manipolato la mente e i ricordi e, comunque, quando non servivo, mi ibernavano, tanto per essere sicuri che non avrei tentato di fuggire.”

Parlando di quei terribili momenti, il Soldato era impallidito e tremava leggermente.

“L’Hydra ha molti più punti in comune con i demoni di quanto tu possa immaginare” riprese Castiel. “Un demone ha due modi per ottenere quello che vuole da una persona: convincerla e avere la sua libera collaborazione oppure possederla. Nel primo caso, la persona _accetta_ di lavorare per le forze del male, dà il suo consenso e per questo finisce per essere responsabile delle sue azioni. I motivi per cui si accetta di collaborare con i demoni possono essere i più svariati e non sempre sono deprecabili, a volte lo si fa per salvare qualcuno o perché si crede veramente che dal male verrà fuori il bene… ma non è mai così e la persona è condannata a perdersi. Chi è posseduto, invece, non vuole affatto collaborare con i demoni, anzi, la parte di sé che resta lucida soffre infinitamente perché non può opporsi. In quel caso, l’anima resta innocente, anche se il corpo viene usato per le azioni più turpi. Ti ricorda qualcosa tutto ciò?”

Bucky era esterrefatto.

“L’Hydra… gli elettrochoc che mi facevano, i condizionamenti psicologici” mormorò.

“Era come una possessione demoniaca” affermò Castiel, guardando il giovane con infinita compassione. “Il vero te stesso veniva straziato mentre il tuo corpo era usato come arma contro la tua volontà. Eppure tu, ad un certo punto, sei riuscito a liberarti anche di anni e anni di violenze psicologiche e condizionamenti.”

“Sì… quando ho riconosciuto Steve” ricordò Bucky, commosso.

“L’affetto per lui è stato più forte di tutto. Sai cosa significa questo?”

Barnes sembrava non capire dove volesse arrivare l’Angelo.

“Significa che la tua anima è pura, che non sei mai stato contaminato dal male che ti hanno costretto a fare. Mai, nemmeno per un istante hai dato il tuo consenso. Non sei minimamente colpevole per ciò che il tuo corpo ha commesso, ricordalo sempre” continuò Castiel, con fermezza.

Dette dall’Angelo, quelle parole sembrarono più potenti. Bucky sentì scendere dentro il suo cuore una pace immensa, liberatoria, un sentimento che credeva non avrebbe mai più provato. Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime di gioia che si sforzò inutilmente di trattenere.

“Io… mi sento… non so, è come se…” l’emozione era così profonda che il giovane non trovava le parole. Gli sembrava che il cuore potesse scoppiargli per la pace e la serenità che lo inondavano.

“Non hai mai tradito la tua causa, Sergente Barnes” dichiarò Castiel con un sorriso, stringendogli la spalla. “Sono anch’io un Soldato, sebbene di un altro esercito, e posso dirti che sarei fiero di averti a combattere al mio fianco.”  

Sopraffatto da un turbine di emozioni, Bucky fece una cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di fare: d’impulso, si buttò tra le braccia di Castiel, con un pianto liberatorio che lo purificava di anni e anni di sofferenze atroci. Era così che si sentiva adesso, sì, _pulito_.

Ritornando in sé, si staccò da quell’abbraccio dopo pochi attimi, ma la serenità che si era instaurata nel suo animo non lo abbandonò.

“Scusami, io… non so cosa…” disse, imbarazzato. Ma poi, vedendo che Castiel gli sorrideva e che non sembrava minimamente a disagio per quella confidenza inaspettata, riprese: “Grazie per quello che hai fatto per me.”

“Sei stato tu a farlo, non io” lo corresse l’Angelo.

Bucky si alzò dalla sedia per congedarsi. Si sentiva un altro uomo, non più quello che era entrato pochi minuti prima in quella stanza. Pochi minuti? Gli sembrava che fossero passati secoli…

“Io e Steve faremo tutto quello che potremo per collaborare con voi” affermò, deciso. “Saremo al vostro fianco, costi quello che costi!”

“Lo so” annuì tranquillo Castiel. “Ero certo di poter contare su di voi; è per questo che ho suggerito a Dean di venire a cercarvi.”

Quando Bucky uscì dalla stanza, una nuova alleanza si era stabilita più forte e salda che mai. Senza darlo a vedere, anche Castiel era uscito molto più sollevato da quel colloquio: era vero che Dean rischiava di perdere l’appoggio di Sam, che aveva mostrato una preoccupante tendenza a lasciarsi circuire e ingannare dai demoni, ma adesso avrebbe avuto Steve Rogers e Bucky Barnes a lottare al suo fianco, senza risparmiarsi. Certo, Dean era ancora diffidente nei loro confronti, ma questo non aveva importanza: Castiel sarebbe riuscito a convincerlo, prima o poi. E, nel frattempo, lo avrebbe tenuto al sicuro.

Come aveva sempre fatto, del resto.

**Fine seconda puntata**


	3. Capitolo terzo

Dean non dormì per niente bene quella notte, continuò a girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto e a pensare che, forse, Castiel non avesse avuto poi quella grande idea. Che accidenti ci incastravano, loro, con Captain America e il Soldato d’Inverno? Per quanto supereroi, quelli erano comunque umani, di certo non si erano mai trovati faccia a faccia con demoni, fantasmi, streghe, zombie e altre piacevolezze del genere, per cui che razza di stramaledetto aiuto avrebbero potuto dare contro le forze infernali? E, a dirla tutta, ci si poteva davvero fidare di loro? Quel Rogers sembrava un bravo ragazzo, sì, ma in fin dei conti era stato ibernato settant’anni, magari gli si era un po’ congelato il cervello… e quell’altro, poi, con quel braccio di comesichiama… sembrava decisamente instabile e parecchio schizzato e non c’era sicuramente bisogno di qualcun altro del genere nella loro allegra brigata di pazzi!

No, le inquietudini di Dean Winchester non potevano essere risolte da due supersoldati da film di fantascienza. Chissà, magari sarebbero stati in grado di combattere anche in un’eventuale Apocalisse, ma non era quella la prospettiva che turbava Dean in quel momento. Come sempre, la sua principale preoccupazione era la salvaguardia di Sam e a quello, di sicuro, i nuovi _amici_ non avrebbero pensato: da una parte c’erano i demoni che lo volevano dalla loro per farne il tramite di Lucifer; da un’altra stavano altri demoni che invece avrebbero visto con piacere la sua eliminazione; per giunta c’era anche la fazione degli Angeli integralisti che sarebbero stati ben felici di disintegrarlo per scongiurare una volta per tutte il pericolo che rappresentava… C’era ben poco da stare allegri e lui doveva trovare una protezione migliore di quella che potevano, eventualmente, offrire Rogers e il suo amico col braccio meccanico.

In mezzo a quel guazzabuglio di pensieri, un’idea cominciò a farsi strada nella mente di Dean…

_E se fosse Gabriel a occuparsi di Sam?_

Oddio, non che fosse l’individuo più affidabile del mondo, però rimaneva pur sempre un Arcangelo, cosa che non guastava, non era compromesso con nessuna delle parti in causa (su questo era stato _fin troppo chiaro_ ), aveva una spiccata antipatia per le ambizioni di potere dei suoi fratelli maggiori e aveva dimostrato invece una certa predilezione per Sam.

_Finora non ha dato il meglio di sé, ma forse è proprio per questo che mi posso fidare, perché non è come quei cazzoni dei suoi fratelli che pensano sempre di essere nel giusto. Lui è stato un codardo per secoli, è vero, ma dopo che gliel’ho detto in faccia, si è reso conto di aver sbagliato e ha deciso di unirsi a noi. E questa potrebbe essere anche per lui l’occasione buona per rimediare a quello che non ha fatto quando avrebbe dovuto!_

Più ci pensava, più Dean riteneva che potesse essere una buona idea… anzi, addirittura geniale! In fondo lui non aveva Castiel a proteggerlo? Era venuto perfino a tirarlo fuori dall’Inferno… e Sam avrebbe avuto addirittura un Arcangelo a vegliare su di lui. Beh, un Arcangelo un po’ a modo suo, ma sicuramente migliore degli altri che avevano avuto occasione di conoscere!

Soddisfatto della decisione presa, Dean riuscì finalmente a prendere sonno quando fuori già albeggiava. Di conseguenza, si svegliò molto più tardi del previsto e si ritrovò a fare tutto di corsa per raggiungere gli altri al tavolo della colazione.

Steve, come faceva di solito, aveva apparecchiato per un reggimento e la colazione comprendeva di tutto, dai pancake alle uova strapazzate, dai toast ai croissant, dal succo d’arancia al caffè.

Bucky, seduto al suo posto, fissava il tavolo con un sorrisetto storto.

“Non vi preoccupate, non si è disturbato particolarmente perché ci siete voi” disse poi, rivolto a Dean, Sam e gli altri. “Steve è convinto di dover sfamare ogni giorno il Settimo Reggimento Cavalleggeri!”

“A me questo ragazzo sta già simpatico” commentò felice Gabriel, riempiendosi il piatto sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto di Steve che, finalmente, aveva trovato chi apprezzava i suoi sforzi.

Comunque, Dean non fu da meno. Tranquillizzato dalla decisione presa nottetempo, cominciava a pensare che l’alleanza con Captain America e il Soldato d’Inverno avrebbe portato degli indubbi vantaggi, almeno dal punto di vista gastronomico!   

Finita la lauta colazione, Dean pensò di approfittare del _momento_ _favorevole_ per proporre a Gabriel la sua idea.

“Ti spiace se scendiamo cinque minuti in cortile?” disse, prendendo in disparte l’Arcangelo. “Devo chiederti una cosa e non voglio che gli altri ci sentano.”

“Non mi aspettavo una proposta oscena così su due piedi” ribatté malizioso Gabriel. “Sei sicuro che Castiel non sarà _geloso_?”

“Per una volta ti dispiacerebbe smetterla di dire stronzate e ascoltarmi?”

“Solo se me lo chiedi _per favore_ …”

“Va bene, fa come ti pare, se non t’interessa ne parlerò a qualcun altro!” buttò là Dean con falsa noncuranza, voltando le spalle a Gabriel e aprendo la porta di casa per scendere in cortile. Aveva scommesso tutto sulla probabilissima curiosità dell’Arcangelo e non si sbagliava… pochi minuti dopo, erano entrambi in cortile e a Gabriel luccicavano gli occhi per l’aspettativa.

La reazione dell’Arcangelo alla proposta, però, non fu quella che Dean si aspettava.

“Ma per chi mi prendi? Non hai ancora capito che non mi devi sottovalutare? Sinceramente, sto cominciando a scocciarmi con te… per quale strafottutissima ragione dovrei fare da _badante_ al tuo fratellino che si intrallazza con i demoni?” replicò con aria indignata.

“Magari perché te ne sei stato a girarti i pollici per secoli e te ne sbatti se sta per accadere l’Apocalisse? Potrebbe essere la tua occasione per non fare il codardo fino alla fine dei tempi, ci hai pensato?” lo provocò Dean.

Un lampo passò negli occhi castani dell’Arcangelo che, per un attimo, parve veramente sul punto di infuriarsi… ma quell’attimo passò, perché le parole di Dean avevano toccato un tasto dolente.

“Okay, farò finta di non aver sentito” disse. “Poniamo, per amore di discussione, che tu abbia ragione e che sia arrivato anche per me il momento di darmi da fare… va bene, infatti sono qui con voi e cerco di collaborare, invece di andarmene per i fatti miei. La domanda, però, rimane quella: perché dovrei voler aiutare tuo fratello, il _ragazzo dal sangue demoniaco_ , come dice Castiel?”

“Perché sei un Arcangelo e, anche se finora non l’hai dimostrato, il tuo potere è senz’altro superiore a quello dei demoni che cercano di manipolare Sam” ribatté Dean, tentando di far leva sul suo orgoglio.

“E’ vero anche questo” ammise Gabriel, con aria pensosa. “Potrei farlo, ma chi ti ha detto che lo voglia fare? Insomma, tu mi stai chiedendo di aiutare qualcuno che _non vuole_ essere aiutato, qualcuno che usa tranquillamente poteri demoniaci e che si fa circuire da una fazione infernale che lo usa per distruggere la fazione avversa, e pensa pure che sia giusto così perché così gli dice la sua diavoletta preferita.”

Dean avrebbe voluto replicare, ma le parole di Gabriel lo avevano colto alla sprovvista.

“Questo sospetto ti aveva sfiorato, non è vero? Bene, è proprio così che stanno le cose: quella Ruby non vi aiuta per i vostri begli occhi e non è nemmeno una povera vittima, un _demone buono_ , che, per tua informazione, è una specie che non esiste” riprese l’Arcangelo, ironico. “Lei appoggia Sam perché quelli della sua fazione vogliono che sia il loro capo, come tramite di Lucifer, mentre i demoni che Sam distrugge, in accordo con lei, sono quelli della fazione avversa a Sam. E’ sempre la solita, vecchia, pallosissima storia delle lotte per il potere, la supremazia e tutte quelle stronzate là.”

“Sam ha rifiutato più volte di capeggiare una fazione di demoni!” protestò Dean.

“Ma guarda! Eppure sta facendo proprio quello, visto che segue tutte le direttive di Ruby. Ogni volta che usa i suoi poteri, credendo di fare chissà quali grandi benefici all’umanità, si avvicina sempre di più a diventare Lucifer. Questi demoni ne _sanno una più del diavolo_ , se mi perdoni il gioco di parole.”

“E tu vorresti lasciarlo in mano a questi demoni, dunque? Hai detto tu stesso, proprio ora, che Sam è _manipolato_ , che crede di fare bene e non si rende conto delle conseguenze. Perché non vuoi aiutarlo, allora?” esclamò ancora il giovane Winchester, disperato.

“Tu gli hai detto più o meno le stesse cose un sacco di volte. Sam ti ha ascoltato? Nemmeno per sogno. Ha fatto la sua scelta, che si arrangi. Se devo proprio schierarmi, non sceglierò di sicuro la fazione dei demoni.”

“Sì, io gliel’ho detto, ma se glielo dici tu ti ascolterà, tu sei un Arcangelo!”

Gabriel fece una risatina beffarda.

“Lo fai suonare come se fosse _se glielo dici tu ti ascolterà, tu sei il Padreterno_. Non sono il Padreterno, Dean, e nemmeno uno dei miei fratelli maggiori. Hai sbagliato indirizzo se cercavi qualcuno più potente di me” disse poi, scrollando il capo.

“Quindi rifiuti di salvare Sam?” insisté Dean, fissando negli occhi l’Arcangelo nella speranza di dare un bello scrollone a quella coscienza che di sicuro teneva nascosta da qualche parte.

“Non si può salvare chi non vuole essere salvato, Dean bello, non lo sapevi?”

“E invece sì che voglio essere salvato!” una voce alle spalle dei due li fece trasalire. Sam in persona, accortosi che Dean non era in casa, si era messo a cercarlo e lo aveva trovato nel cortile. Era da un po’ che ascoltava, non visto, la conversazione: Dean e Gabriel erano talmente presi da non aver fatto caso a lui.

“Sam? Da quanto tempo eri qui?” chiese Dean, sconcertato.

“Da quanto basta” rispose il ragazzo, ma il suo sguardo era fisso su Gabriel. “Tu sai tutto e potresti aiutarmi ma rifiuti consapevolmente di farlo?”

“Se hai origliato abbastanza la nostra conversazione, non hai bisogno della mia risposta” replicò l’Arcangelo, che però pareva aver perduto un po’ della sicurezza di poco prima.

“Quello che sto facendo mi porterà a piegarmi a Lucifer, anche se non voglio?” insisté Sam, facendo due passi in avanti e afferrando Gabriel per le spalle. I suoi occhi mettevano paura.

“Diciamo che il piano della tua amichetta Ruby potrebbe essere questo, a grandi linee…”

“Tu potresti impedirlo?”

“Io potrei provarci” rispose l’Arcangelo, che manifestava un disagio sempre più evidente.

“Ma non vuoi farlo” disse Sam. “Ti sto chiedendo di salvarmi da un destino atroce e tu rifiuti di aiutarmi.”

“Non farla così melodrammatica…”

“Ti prego” ripeté il ragazzo, avvicinandosi ancora di più. “Aiutami, per favore. Forse… forse basterà che tu mi tenga d’occhio, che non mi faccia più seguire Ruby, non lo so, però… ti prego, aiutami.”

“Eh, vabbè, se la metti così… non sono proprio del tutto senza cuore” capitolò Gabriel, cercando di sdrammatizzare perché era lui per primo a sentirsi molto imbarazzato. “D’accordo, m’impegno a proteggerti, a tenerti sotto la mia protezione e guai a te se non righerai dritto!”

Dean si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo, contento che la sua idea fosse andata a buon fine. Purtroppo, da ciò che aveva sentito da Gabriel, aveva compreso che le cose andavano molto peggio di quello che sembrava e c’erano diverse fazioni di demoni, anch’esse in guerra tra loro, da cui difendersi. Tuttavia, i Winchester avevano un Angelo e un Arcangelo dalla loro parte e adesso, a quanto pareva, anche dei supereroi… non era ancora detta l’ultima parola e, ciò che più contava, Gabriel si sarebbe occupato di proteggere Sam dall’influenza demoniaca di Ruby e di quelli come lei.

La cosa positiva, giudicò Dean, era che anche Sam stesso appariva sollevato, più tranquillo e meno tormentato; dunque non era poi così contento di essere manovrato dai demoni e di certo avrebbe lottato per liberarsi dai loro tentativi di plagiarlo. Inaspettatamente, il ragazzo abbracciò l’Arcangelo con tanto impeto da sollevarlo da terra (cosa non troppo difficile, data l’evidente differenza fisica tra i due…).

“Grazie” mormorò, tanto commosso da non riuscire ad aggiungere altro.

“Prego, non c’è di che, però magari adesso… mettimi giù, eh? Che ne dici?” fece Gabriel, ancora più a disagio.

“Ehm… scusate se interrompiamo qualcosa…” si sentì la voce imbarazzata di Steve. Agli occhi del Capitano, di Bucky e di Castiel si era presentato uno spettacolo decisamente insolito. 

“Ah, salve!” disse Dean, con un sorrisetto di circostanza.

Sam mise giù uno sconvoltissimo Gabriel che fece il possibile, con scarso successo, per recuperare un minimo di dignità. 

“Stavamo solo… parlando di una cosa molto importante” aggiunse poi, anche lui con un sorrisetto ebete.

“Parlando, sì” fece Bucky, sarcastico.

“Mi ha chiamato Nick Fury dal Quartier Generale degli Avengers” spiegò Steve, cercando di dissipare l’atmosfera di estremo turbamento che era venuta a crearsi. “Ha qualcosa da riferire a me e Bucky e avevo pensato che questa sarebbe un’ottima occasione per presentarvi e raccontare anche agli Avengers quello che avete detto a noi. Il loro aiuto sarà prezioso in questa lotta.”

“Certo, gli Avengers” ripeté Dean, poco convinto. “Chi sarebbero?”

“Beh, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, il dottor Banner, i Maximoff e…” iniziò Steve.

“Il dottor… Banner? _Quel_ dottor Banner?” mugolò Dean. Guardò prima Sam, poi Gabriel e scoppiò in un’irrefrenabile risata. “Ah, sì, sarà davvero interessante conoscere tutta questa gente!”

“Il dottor Banner… volevo dire, ecco, lui… si trasforma veramente nell’Incredibile Hulk o si tratta di una leggenda metropolitana?” s’informò Sam, trattenendosi a stento dal seguire l’esempio di Dean. Era troppo fresco il ricordo di quando Gabriel, nei panni del Trickster, li aveva indotti a indagare su un caso che pareva avere per protagonista proprio il famoso mostro verde…

“Beh, no, è tutto vero, ma sta lavorando molto sul controllo dei suoi impulsi” rispose Steve, che non capiva cosa ci fosse di tanto comico.

“Ah, beh, allora sarà meglio non farlo arrabbiare” esalò Dean tra una risata e l’altra. “Forse non sarà il caso di raccontargli di come il nostro amico si sia preso gioco della sua fama!”

“Sei davvero divertente, Dean, davvero divertente. Vuoi entrare nel Guinness dei Primati dell’idiozia?” sibilò Gabriel, ben poco divertito.

“Bruce è un uomo molto simpatico e generoso, non dovreste farvi idee sbagliate su di lui” li rimproverò Rogers, che continuava a non capire cosa stesse succedendo.

“Ma noi non ci siamo fatti nessuna idea sbagliata, è solo che… beh, ve lo racconteremo in un altro momento. Adesso andiamo a fare conoscenza con questi famosissimi Avengers, sei contento, Gabriel?” Dean continuava a sbellicarsi dalle risate.

“Se devi morire di convulsioni per le risate, forse è meglio che guidi tuo fratello” tagliò corto l’Arcangelo.

E così, pochi minuti più tardi, Steve e Bucky sulla moto del Capitano e i Winchester con Castiel e Gabriel sull’Impala, partirono per recarsi al Quartier Generale degli Avengers.

 

 

**Fine terza puntata**


	4. Capitolo quarto

L’incontro con i cosiddetti _Avengers_ , tutto sommato, era andato abbastanza bene, rifletteva Dean alla guida dell’adorata Impala, ripercorrendo con la mente gli avvenimenti di quella mattina. Era vero, quel miliardario, Stark, faceva un po’ troppo lo sbruffone, come se pensasse di sapere tutto lui; e il signor Fury, poi, aveva squadrato con aria un po’ troppo sarcastica Castiel e Gabriel e aveva chiesto _Se questi due sono Angeli, dove sono le loro ali? Scommetto che Falcon vola molto meglio di loro!_... Beh,sì, ma si poteva anche scusare, alla fine anche lui stesso ci aveva messo un bel po’ prima di credere che Castiel fosse _veramente_ un Angelo mandato da Dio. Bruce Banner, poi, non era per niente la persona che si era immaginato che fosse. Dean soffocò una risata ripensando alla scena…

_“Lei è davvero l’incredibile Hulk?” gli aveva chiesto Dean._

_“Se per voi ragazzi è lo stesso, preferirei essere chiamato dottor Banner” aveva risposto l’uomo, con un tono paziente e uno sguardo dolce e amichevole che non somigliava affatto al mostro che le leggende metropolitane amavano descrivere._

_A quel punto, Gabriel si era fatto coraggio e, piazzandosi davanti a Banner, aveva preso un lungo respiro e aveva preparato il suo discorsetto._

_“Senta, io… lei non mi conosce, dottore, ma io… ecco, penso di aver fatto proprio una grossa carognata alla sua immagine” aveva detto. Poche volte si era mostrato tanto imbarazzato…_

_“Cosa avresti fatto? Tu saresti… Gabriel, hai detto? Proprio quell’Arcangelo?” si era stupito Banner, sempre con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra._

_“L’unico e il solo” aveva risposto Gabriel, ma con meno spavalderia del solito. “Insomma, quando mi divertivo a fare scherzi alla gente io ho… beh, ho usato il suo nome, o meglio, il nome di quell’altro, per… per farla pagare a uno stronzo che picchiava la moglie. Comunque nessuno ha creduto davvero che fosse Hulk… che cavolo, al tempo nemmeno io credevo che esistesse!”_

_“Per essere un Arcangelo sei piuttosto dispettoso, mi pare” commentò Banner, ma sembrava più divertito che seccato. “Mi auguro che in futuro avrai un po’ più di rispetto, ora che sai che è tutto vero… e ti assicuro che non è un divertimento vivere così.”_

Alla fine, tutto si era risolto con una risata e una nuova alleanza. Dean era rimasto leggermente deluso, aveva sperato di vedere Hulk all’opera, magari incazzato di brutto per lo scherzetto di Gabriel, ma in fin dei conti era andata meglio così, avevano già abbastanza nemici senza bisogno di alienarsi anche le simpatie di un potenziale alleato! E poi Gabriel era troppo prezioso in quel momento, avendo accettato di concedere la sua speciale protezione a Sam, e non sarebbe stato simpatico se Hulk lo avesse disintegrato… Tutto sommato, Dean si sentiva finalmente ottimista dopo tanto tempo: era vero, il pericolo dell’Apocalisse era sempre più imminente e lui non si sentiva pronto a combattere una cosa tanto più grande di lui, ma ora non era più solo, c’era Castiel, c’erano questi nuovi e potenti alleati, avevano Gabriel dalla loro parte e, cosa più importante di tutte, anche Sam sarebbe pian piano tornato quello di prima. Certo, sconfiggere Lilith, Lucifer e chi per loro non sarebbe stata una passeggiata e avrebbero anche potuto fallire, ma le cose, finalmente, sembravano aver preso la giusta piega.

Dean non sapeva quanto si sbagliava…

*****

 

Steve e Bucky, in moto, erano arrivati prima degli altri e, mentre li aspettavano, stavano parlando in soggiorno. Bucky sembrava innervosito e continuava a sistemare libri e soprammobili, togliendoli dagli scatoloni: era come se sentisse il bisogno di qualcosa di concreto da fare per arginare l’ansia.

“Direi che l’incontro tra i nostri nuovi amici e gli Avengers sia andato meglio del previsto” commentò Steve, cercando di sembrare tranquillo e indagando senza farsene accorgere sui motivi dell’evidente nervosismo del compagno. “Non mi sarei mai aspettato una collaborazione così pronta, soprattutto da Fury che è sempre tanto diffidente… si vede che la prospettiva dell’Apocalisse ha sconvolto anche lui.”

“Senti, Steve, devo proprio dirtelo” ammise alla fine Barnes, lasciando perdere i soprammobili e lasciandosi cadere sul divano. “Non sono convinto che questi nuovi arrivati mi piacciano davvero!”

Steve trasecolò.

“Cosa dici, Buck? Proprio ieri sera mi hai parlato di quello che ti ha detto Castiel, di come ti abbia fatto sentire in pace… come puoi non fidarti di loro?”

“Castiel è a posto, certo… e anche quell’altro, l’Arcangelo, per quanto eccentrico sia” rispose il giovane, scostandosi i capelli dal viso con un gesto brusco. “Vuoi sapere la verità? Non mi convince quel ragazzo, Sam Winchester. Stamattina… beh, non volevo origliare, ma stavo scendendo in cortile e ho sentito suo fratello Dean che parlava con Gabriel e gli chiedeva di proteggere Sam. A quanto pare, Sam sarebbe coinvolto con i demoni, con una certa Ruby e non so chi altri, possiede dei poteri strani che gli vengono da una parte demoniaca… insomma, non credi che stia facendo il doppio gioco? Di conseguenza, non posso fidarmi nemmeno di Dean: è troppo legato al fratello e negherebbe anche l’evidenza!”

“Proprio tu dici queste cose? Forse è vero, può essere che Sam sia tormentato dai demoni e che questi cerchino di portarlo dalla loro parte” replicò dolcemente Steve, “ma non è quello che l’Hydra ha tentato di fare con te? Ti confesso che, a me, Sam sembra del tutto normale, ma se la sua mente fosse plagiata dal male e se i demoni cercassero di controllarlo… beh, allora sentirei ancora di più il dovere di aiutarlo. Tu no?”

Bucky scrollò il capo, ancora meno convinto di prima.

“E’ proprio quello che m’insospettisce: il fatto che Sam _sembra_ normale” obiettò poi. “Da quello che ho sentito dire a Dean, Sam intratterrebbe rapporti con questi demoni di nascosto, mi sembra di aver capito che questa Ruby lo aiuti a rinforzare i poteri malvagi che ha o qualcosa di simile… ma Sam non ne parla con nessuno e, davanti agli altri, appare normalissimo. Io non ero affatto normale quando stavo sotto il controllo dell’Hydra: non ricordavo più neanche chi fossi, ero instabile, violento, non riconoscevo nessuno e agivo come un automa. Sam non si comporta così.”

“Forse perché la sua situazione non è così disperata com’era la tua quando eri nelle mani di quei bastardi” disse Steve.

“O forse perché lui, in realtà, ha accettato di sua spontanea volontà di collaborare con i demoni. A questo proposito Castiel mi ha fatto uno strano discorso, ieri sera, distinguendo tra chi è posseduto dal male, com’è accaduto a me, e chi si lascia convincere che quella sia la strada giusta da seguire. Castiel ha detto che mi ammirava perché non mi ero lasciato convincere dalle parole di Pierce e degli altri dell’Hydra, sebbene anche loro sostenessero che le mie missioni avrebbero salvato il mondo” spiegò Bucky. “Certo, ha detto questo per liberarmi dai miei sensi di colpa, ma, ora che ci penso, era come se volesse paragonare la mia resistenza alla debolezza di… qualcun altro. E se si trattasse proprio di Sam?”

Steve sospirò.

“Purtroppo non possiamo essere sicuri fino in fondo nemmeno delle persone che pensiamo di conoscere bene” ribatté. “L’ultima volta che ho combattuto con gli Avengers, abbiamo dovuto affrontare un nemico che era stato Tony stesso a creare, senza dirci nulla. Non lo aveva fatto per malvagità, anzi, sperava che Ultron potesse rivelarsi un’arma decisiva contro qualsiasi nemico e invece ci si è ritorta contro. Si possono fare disastri inimmaginabili armati delle migliori intenzioni… Ad ogni modo, Dean ha messo Sam sotto controllo se, come dici, ha incaricato Gabriel di tenerlo d’occhio. Anche noi saremo cauti e prudenti e continueremo a guardarci le spalle, di certo non voglio ritrovarmi di nuovo in una situazione come quella di Ultron…”

Il volto di Bucky si distese e il giovane lasciò che il compagno lo stringesse tra le braccia.

“Mi sento più tranquillo ora che ne ho parlato con te” ammise, abbracciando Steve.

“Lo sai che puoi dirmi sempre tutto, qualsiasi ostacolo lo affronteremo insieme” mormorò il Capitano, concludendo la frase con un tenero bacio.

*****

 

La mattina successiva le cose, che fino a quel momento erano andate bene, sembrarono invece precipitare in fretta. Gabriel andò a cercare Dean senza nemmeno aspettare la colazione (e già questo dimostrava quanto fosse sconvolto) e con una faccia che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono. Non si fidò neanche a parlargli in cortile e preferì condurlo per le strade di Brooklyn attorno al caseggiato dove vivevano Steve e Bucky per essere certo che nessuno potesse seguirli o ascoltarli.

“Senti un po’, ma si può sapere che ti prende stamani? Che ci facciamo in giro per Brooklyn… e senza colazione?” protestò Dean.

“Prima di tutto voglio sapere se sono ancora in tempo a ritirare la mia promessa di aiutare Sam” replicò in tono secco l’Arcangelo.

“Ritirarla? Ma certo che no, che ti salta in mente? Sam ha bisogno della tua protezione e…”

“Secondo me, Sam avrebbe bisogno di una bella dose di sprangate in testa per vedere se il concetto gli entra in quella stramaledetta zucca dura… ma tanto per farti capire, stanotte, visto che dovevo tenerlo d’occhio, l’ho seguito… e sai lui chi è andato a incontrare nel cortile dei nostri nuovi amici?” iniziò Gabriel.

“Posso provare a indovinare… Ruby?”

“Risposta esatta, signor Winchester!”

“E tu lo hai lasciato andare con lei e non lo hai fermato? Bella guardia del corpo del cavolo sei…”

“Io ho detto fin dall’inizio che l’avrei protetto e aiutato solo se _lui lo avesse voluto_ ” rispose Gabriel senza scomporsi. “Mi sono fatto vedere e gli ho intimato di lasciar perdere quella puttanella e di tornarsene immediatamente in camera, ma lui se n’è sbattuto allegramente, ha detto qualche stronzata sul fatto che _ciò che faceva era necessario_ ed è partito con quella là.”

Dean era esterrefatto.

“Tu l’hai lasciato andare?”

“Non potevo fare altro, ti pare? Però l’ho seguito e… beh, le cose che ho visto non mi sono piaciute affatto e non piaceranno per niente neanche a te. Stenderò un velo pietoso su _alcune_ di queste cose, ma sappi che il tuo caro fratellino non solo va a caccia di demoni con la sgualdrinella e usa i suoi poteri che è una bellezza, ma… beh, questi poteri gli vengono da una fonte ben precisa, ossia _beve sangue di demone_. Dalla stessa Ruby, finché lei ne ha da offrirgliene, altrimenti dai demoni che cattura. Questa è la situazione, ora ti ripeto la domanda iniziale: posso sentirmi libero dalla promessa che mi hai estorto?”

Dean si sentì raggelare il sangue. Quello che Gabriel gli aveva raccontato era orribile, mostruoso e, se glielo avesse detto chiunque altro, non ci avrebbe creduto… o forse sì? Questo spiegava tante cose, il nervosismo di Sam, il suo evidente cambiamento, la perdita degli aspetti più gentili e compassionevoli del suo carattere. Cos’era diventato suo fratello, una specie di vampiro che si nutriva di sangue demoniaco? C’era ancora qualche speranza per lui viste le aberrazioni cui era giunto?

“No” mormorò il giovane. “Non posso scioglierti dalla promessa perché penso che, se c’è ancora una minima possibilità di salvezza per Sam, solo tu puoi dargliela. Speravo che la tua influenza fosse più forte di quella demoniaca, ma forse lui è già fin troppo contaminato. Però… però non posso arrendermi, quello mai!”

“Come vuoi” replicò Gabriel scrollando le spalle. “Ritengo che tu sia un povero illuso, ma non ho intenzione di tirarmi indietro come ho sempre fatto. Questa volta andrò fino in fondo… anche se so già che non finirà per niente bene. Okay, volevo solo che lo sapessi. Ora torniamo a casa di Rogers e speriamo che non abbiano già mangiato anche la nostra parte.”

Gabriel s’incamminò spedito verso l’edificio dove abitavano Steve e Bucky. Aveva mantenuto il solito atteggiamento leggero e scanzonato, ma nel profondo era molto turbato: innanzitutto per la piega che stavano prendendo gli eventi, che sembravano andare sempre più nella direzione prevista fin dal principio dalle _alte sfere_ e che a lui non piaceva per nulla; in secondo luogo perché si sentiva confuso e destabilizzato, dovendo impegnarsi a proteggere una persona che cominciava sinceramente a disprezzare… Il suo istinto sarebbe stato quello di lasciare che Sam andasse, appunto, al _diavolo_ , e semmai incaricarsi di aiutare gli altri, compresi i nuovi alleati che di certo non si erano mai trovati contro avversari tanto temibili. La promessa che lo legava stava diventando un peso davvero insostenibile per lui…

Da parte sua, Dean era totalmente devastato dalle rivelazioni dell’Arcangelo e lo seguiva a testa bassa, immerso in pensieri angosciosi. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di Sam? Si erano mossi troppo tardi? Perché non si era accorto prima di quanto il fratello si fosse spinto oltre? Il dolore e il senso di colpa lo attanagliavano e Dean doveva sforzarsi per cercare di pensare lucidamente e trovare una possibile soluzione… se ancora esisteva.

Non appena giunsero nell’appartamento di Steve e Bucky, Castiel andò loro incontro con un’espressione molto preoccupata; gli altri, ancora riuniti al tavolo della colazione, parlavano a voce bassissima e si lanciavano sguardi inquieti. Sam non era con loro.

“Dean, Gabriel… ci siamo. I sigilli sono stati tutti spezzati tranne uno e… dobbiamo cercare di impedire almeno questo” disse, ben lontano dall’abituale atteggiamento calmo e pacato. “Rogers ha individuato l’ultimo sigillo ed è là che si troverà Lilith a mezzanotte per spezzarlo: nel convento di St. Mary, a Ilchester, nel Maryland.”

“Dobbiamo fermarla, allora. Partiamo subito!” esclamò Bucky, alzandosi in piedi di scatto.

“No, questa volta noi… non possiamo coinvolgervi” rispose Castiel.

“Ma che cosa dici? Siete venuti a chiedere il nostro aiuto e, adesso che ne avete bisogno, non lo volete? Noi siamo già coinvolti e non staremo qui senza fare nulla” intervenne Steve, in appoggio al compagno.

C’era una strana atmosfera nella stanza, sentiva il Capitano… gli ricordava moltissimo il momento in cui avevano scoperto che Ultron era stato creato da Tony Stark. Lì c’era qualcuno che non stava dicendo tutta la verità, proprio come allora.

“Ci aiuterete, certo, ma non stanotte” ribadì Castiel. Il suo sguardo, però, tendeva a sfuggire gli occhi chiari e limpidi di Steve. “Vedete… non è compito vostro fermare Lilith, è Dean il prescelto per questa missione e solo lui potrà farlo. Voi finireste per… sacrificarvi senza motivo.”

“Se lo sapevi fin dal principio, allora perché hai portato qui i Winchester per chiederci aiuto?” domandò Bucky, tagliente. Ancora una volta, faceva domande nello stesso modo in cui sparava: a bruciapelo e senza pietà.

“Speravo che poteste aiutarci a impedire che fossero spezzati i sigilli precedenti” rispose Castiel, ma il suo tono incerto non convinse nessuno e tanto meno Bucky.

“Come avremmo potuto farlo, se nemmeno tu sapevi quali sarebbero stati questi sigilli?” disse il Soldato.

“Perché non ci dici tutto, Castiel?” rincarò Steve. Ormai era sicuro che l’Angelo avesse commesso esattamente lo stesso errore di Tony: nascondere informazioni fondamentali e, seppure a fin di bene, scatenare una catastrofe.

“E, tanto per la cronaca, perché Sam non è qui con voi?” chiese Dean a Castiel, in tono sferzante.

Gabriel alzò gli occhi al cielo e si mise le mani nei capelli.

“No, non posso crederci… l’hai fatto davvero? Io credevo che ormai fossi convinto… Castiel, sei un doppiogiochista con i controfiocchi!” esclamò.

“Mi volete spiegare? Sei coinvolto anche tu? Sai dov’è Sam? Che cazzo sta succedendo, insomma?” sbottò Dean, infuriato, lanciando occhiate infuocate sia a Gabriel sia a Castiel.

“Visto che non abbiamo tutto questo tempo, vi fornirò la versione riassunta” replicò l’Arcangelo. La sua apparente strafottenza non celava del tutto la preoccupazione che lo invadeva e che traspariva dai suoi occhi. Dal canto suo, Castiel aveva tutta l’aria di un cane bastonato e non alzava più neanche lo sguardo da terra. “Il piano della _Direzione Generale_ , come ben sai, Dean, era quello di far scatenare l’Apocalisse per poi risolvere la cosa tra te e Sam, che avreste fatto da tramite a Michael e Lucifer. Inizialmente anch’io avevo tentato di convincervi ad accettare, ricordi, no? Solo che poi _io_ ho cambiato idea e credevo che l’avesse fatto anche il nostro amico qua. Invece, a quanto pare, non era così, mi sbaglio, Castiel?”

“Temo di aver commesso un gravissimo errore” mormorò l’Angelo.

“Adesso lo dici? E pensi possa bastare? Comunque, dove accidenti si trova Sam?” urlò Dean, ormai fuori di sé.

“E’ partito per il Maryland, con Ruby. L’ho lasciato andare, ora comprendo che ho sbagliato, ma siamo ancora in tempo per fermarlo…”

“Lo spero bene!” sibilò Dean. “E tu, Gabriel? Sei sicuro di non essere coinvolto? Non è che stamani mi hai allontanato proprio per permettere a Sam di scappare e a Castiel di obbedire al suo _caporeparto_?”

Gli occhi di Gabriel divennero una sottile linea minacciosa.

“Non permetterti nemmeno per scherzo di pensare una cosa simile di me!” ribatté, brusco. “Io posso aver commesso tutti gli errori di questo mondo, ma _non sono un ipocrita_ , questo ricordatelo bene. Quando faccio una cazzata, la faccio alla luce del sole, chiaro?”

“Okay, scusa, ma capirai che, ora come ora, per me è piuttosto complicato riuscire a fidarmi di qualcuno” rispose Dean.

“Non ci resta che salire in macchina e arrivare a Ilchester, a quel convento del Maryland prima che Sam faccia la sua stronzata, dunque” tagliò corto Gabriel. “Avete altri psicodrammi e confessioni sconvolgenti da fare oppure possiamo partire e cercare di impedire il ritorno di Lucifer?”

“Io sono pronto!” disse Dean.

“Anch’io” mormorò Castiel, ancora turbato e dilaniato dai sensi di colpa. “Però non mentivo quando ho detto che Rogers e Barnes devono attenderci qui: questa missione non è per loro.”

“Ma noi vogliamo aiutarvi!” protestò Steve.

“Almeno su questo Castiel ha ragione” intervenne Gabriel. “Voi non potete aiutarci in questo, vi fareste ammazzare e invece… se, per qualsiasi motivo, dovessimo fallire stanotte, avremo ancor più bisogno del vostro aiuto. Dovete aspettarci qui e sperare… di non essere convocati!”

Steve e Bucky erano poco convinti, ma alla fine compresero che Gabriel aveva ragione. In preda all’angoscia, guardarono i tre amici precipitarsi verso l’Impala e partire. Speravano tanto che ce la facessero, che l’Apocalisse non avesse inizio… quella sarebbe stata una minaccia più terribile di tutte quelle portate dall’Hydra. Mentre fissavano l’auto che scompariva in lontananza, si strinsero l’un l’altro in cerca di conforto.

 

 

**Fine quarta puntata**


	5. Capitolo quinto

Quella mattina, quando squillò il suo cellulare, Steve Rogers rispose in fretta e con un sospiro di sollievo, riconoscendo il numero di Dean Winchester.

“Dean, state bene? Ero preoccupatissimo, perché non mi hai chiamato prima? Sono dieci giorni che aspetto vostre notizie” esclamò, affannato. “Avete trovato Sam? E… l’Apocalisse? Aspetta, ti metto in vivavoce, così anche Bucky può ascoltare.”

“Mi dispiace, ragazzi, è andato tutto a puttane” rispose Dean, laconico. “Sam ha ucciso Lilith e ha liberato Lucifer. Noi… non siamo tornati subito perché ci sentiamo tutti un po’ in colpa, come puoi capire: Sam per quello che ha fatto, pur senza esserne consapevole, io per non aver capito in tempo… A dire il vero avevamo pensato di non tornare neanche da voi, per non mettervi nei guai, in fondo questo casino l’abbiamo cominciato noi e noi dobbiamo affrontarlo.”

“Scherzi, Dean? Io e Bucky siamo coinvolti e vogliamo aiutarvi, non potete lasciarci fuori. Dovete tornare qui immediatamente e decideremo insieme che cosa fare” disse Steve, convinto.

“Non lo so… finché si trattava di impedire la rottura dei sigilli era un conto, ma adesso… stiamo parlando dell’Apocalisse, di Lucifer… forse dovreste restarne fuori, non siete preparati per affrontare una simile minaccia.”

“Dean, io e gli Avengers abbiamo affrontato alieni e mostri potentissimi, Bucky ha vinto i condizionamenti dell’Hydra… pensi davvero che non siamo in grado di fare qualcosa adesso?”

“E’ proprio per questo che, inizialmente, vi abbiamo coinvolti: alieni, mostri e i pazzoidi dell’Hydra con i loro supersoldati non sono molto diversi dai vampiri, fantasmi e demoni che abbiamo combattuto finora, ma… qui stiamo parlando di Lucifer, non so se mi spiego. Il Diavolo, il Principe dell’Inferno, il Male allo stato puro e… ma la vuoi piantare, Gabriel? No, non te lo lascio il cellulare, voglio parlare io con Rogers!”

Steve e Bucky si guardarono, stupiti. Che stava succedendo?

“E’ più sicuro per voi se non torniamo. Tra l’altro, Lucifer sta cercando Sam per farne il suo tramite e, se noi tornassimo a casa vostra, rischiereste di incontrarlo. Non è il tipo che il tuo amico Bucky possa strangolare col braccio di vibranio, tanto per capirsi” affermò Dean.

“Dean, non volevo dirtelo per non preoccuparti ulteriormente, ma… se questo può servire per farvi tornare, allora…” iniziò a dire Steve. “Da qualche giorno io e Bucky abbiamo notato qualcosa di strano: c’è un tizio che gira per il cortile, a volte di notte e a volte anche di giorno. Non fa nulla di particolare, però spesso fissa il nostro appartamento e… beh, potrebbe essere qualcuno che ci sta spiando.”

“Cosa?!” Dean sembrò allarmarsi moltissimo. “Maledizione, Rogers, perché non mi hai chiamato la prima volta che l’hai visto? Puoi descrivermelo? Ci avete parlato?”

“E’ questa la cosa strana: la prima volta che l’abbiamo visto, Bucky ha subito afferrato un mitragliatore e si è precipitato in cortile per affrontarlo… sai, Buck è ancora molto preoccupato di essere seguito dagli scagnozzi di Von Strucker e… insomma, pensava che si trattasse di un sicario dell’Hydra. Ma, quando è arrivato nel cortile, l’uomo era scomparso, svanito nel nulla” spiegò Steve. “Ed è andata così ogni volta che abbiamo tentato di catturarlo per farci dire chi è e chi lo manda. Così abbiamo pensato che potesse essere un demone. Lo credi anche tu, Dean?”

Un attimo di silenzio, voci dal cellulare che facevano pensare che tre o quattro persone stessero parlando tutte insieme, poi, di nuovo, Dean riprese a parlare.

“Lo avete visto bene? Sam chiede se potreste descriverlo.”

“Alto, biondo, con l’aria da nazista: un perfetto scagnozzo di Von Strucker” sibilò Bucky, lapidario.

“Hai sentito cosa ha detto Bucky?” chiese Steve a Dean.

La voce del giovane Winchester sembrò tremare.

“Bene, ragazzi, allora… non cercate più di parlargli e tanto meno di catturarlo. Se dovesse tornare, ignoratelo per quanto possibile. Noi… noi siamo vicini, cercheremo di arrivare al più presto, voi chiudetevi in casa, spargete il sale dappertutto… La cosa importante è che non vi avviciniate a lui per nessuna ragione al mondo, mi avete capito bene? Noi arriveremo il prima possibile, mi raccomando…”

Steve rimase allibito.

“Che ti prende, Dean? Chi è quel tizio? E’ veramente un demone?”

Ancora un lungo silenzio dal cellulare, tanto che Steve pensò che fosse caduta la linea.

“E’ Lucifer” rivelò alla fine il giovane. “Sam l’ha riconosciuto dalla descrizione, ha già avuto modo di… incontrarlo, ecco. Che figlio di puttana, sapeva che saremmo tornati da voi e ci sta aspettando al varco, il bastardo. Mi raccomando, non fate idiozie, tieni al guinzaglio quel tuo guerriero dal grilletto facile e aspettate noi. Sono stato chiaro?”

“Come vuoi, Dean. Vi aspetteremo” mormorò Steve, improvvisamente turbato come non era mai stato in tutta la sua vita.

Chiuse la comunicazione e guardò Bucky, che pareva vagamente offeso.

“ _Guerriero dal grilletto facile_? Ma chi si crede di essere, come si permette?” disse in tono sprezzante.

Steve non rispose, si diresse verso il compagno e lo abbracciò forte. Per la prima volta, in tutta la sua lunghissima esistenza, era veramente spaventato. Aveva combattuto esseri spaventosi e crudeli, aveva affrontato pericoli di ogni tipo, ma… questo era un nemico che loro non potevano sconfiggere. Chissà, forse neanche i loro amici avevano il potere di eliminarlo. Il Capitano strinse forte Bucky, sperando contro ogni speranza che tutto finisse bene anche questa volta.

*****

 

Erano circa le due del pomeriggio quando l’Impala dei Winchester entrò impetuosamente nel cortile di Steve e Bucky, sollevando un gran polverone. Dall’auto uscirono i quattro amici, ma a Rogers bastò un’occhiata ai loro volti per capire che le cose si erano messe veramente male e che non sembrava ci fossero soluzioni a breve termine. Dean appariva nervoso e si guardava intorno con fare provocatorio; Sam teneva lo sguardo a terra per la maggior parte del tempo e aveva tutta l’aria di chi sta portando sulle spalle il peso del mondo intero; Castiel era più cupo e abbacchiato del solito e perfino Gabriel, di solito scanzonato e brillante, dava l’idea di recitare una parte, ma i suoi occhi raccontavano tutt’altra storia.

“Venite, entrate in casa” li invitò subito Steve, premuroso. “Sarete stanchi, andate a rinfrescarvi, poi magari preparerò qualche tramezzino e parleremo mentre mangiate.”

“A me va bene tutto, basta che non siano al tonno” borbottò Dean, mentre entrava per primo nell’appartamento.

“Io non ho molta fame, ma… potrei fare una doccia veloce? Mi sento davvero molto sporco e non solo fisicamente” mormorò Sam, senza osare guardare Steve negli occhi.

“Ti ci vorrà ben altro che una doccia per quello” disse Bucky in tono tagliente. “Comunque vai, il bagno è tutto tuo.”

“Bucky, per favore, ne abbiamo già parlato” lo rimproverò dolcemente Steve.

“Senti, chiuderò il becco per il resto della serata, ma almeno questo dovevo dirglielo! Non ne sarà stato consapevole, d’accordo, ed io dovrei essere il primo a capire cosa significhi fare qualcosa senza esserne cosciente… ma, in fin dei conti, è stato lui a farsi ingannare da quella puttanella demone e a liberare Lucifer! E ora noi ce lo ritroviamo _nel cortile di casa_! Non ne parlerò più, se me lo chiedi tu, Steve, ma posso perlomeno sentirmi un tantino _seccato_ nello scoprire di essere diventato _coinquilino del Diavolo_?”

“James non ha tutti i torti, dobbiamo ammetterlo” commentò Castiel, che aveva sviluppato un’ammirazione molto forte per il Soldato d’Inverno e non poteva, ora, fare a meno di confrontare le sue scelte con quelle di Sam.

“Ragazzi, se vi volete mettere a litigare ditemelo subito ed io me ne vado, è chiaro?” intervenne Gabriel, che mostrava un’evidente tensione che nessuno gli aveva mai visto prima. “Dean sa già quanto io detesti le _discussioni_ … e, se proprio volete saperlo, mettersi l’uno contro l’altro è una delle cose che avvantaggia di più i nostri avversari.”

“ _I nostri avversari?_ Guarda che non stiamo parlando di una partita di tennis, Gabriel, questa è l’Apocalisse e noi abbiamo Lucifer che _perlustra il perimetro_ del nostro cortile!” fece Bucky, piuttosto risentito.

“Se permetti, soldatino, dell’Apocalisse ne so un tantino più di te e ad ogni modo non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi coinvolgere in un litigio. Come ho già detto, è una cosa che detesto. Vogliamo andare a mangiare i tramezzini e a parlare da persone civili, sì o no?”

Steve e Bucky si voltarono a guardare Dean, che nel frattempo era passato a darsi una veloce rinfrescata in bagno e che si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

“Che vi devo dire? Da qualche giorno si comporta in modo strano… strano anche per lui, intendo” disse, rispondendo alla domanda inespressa.

Poco più tardi, erano tutti in cucina attorno a un vassoio di tramezzini.

“Allora, Lucifer si è fatto rivedere dopo che ci siamo sentiti al telefono?” chiese Dean a Steve.

“No, per fortuna” rispose il Capitano.

“Però tornerà” intervenne Castiel. “Vuole convincere Sam a diventare il suo tramite e noi dobbiamo impedirglielo.”

“Convincere Sam?” fece, perplesso, Bucky. “Quindi non può possederlo e basta, come fanno i demoni?”

“Lucifer è un Arcangelo caduto, non un demone, non confondiamo le cose” spiegò Gabriel. “E, come tutti gli Angeli, non può prendere possesso di nessuno senza il suo _consenso_.”

“Beh, ma allora è più semplice” commentò Steve, sollevato. “Sam non gli darà mai il suo consenso e lui dovrà cercarsi qualcun altro. Nel frattempo noi penseremo a un piano per eliminarlo. Avete già qualche idea? Purtroppo questo… beh, non è il campo su cui ci muoviamo abitualmente, però io e Bucky vi daremo tutto il nostro appoggio.”

“Un Arcangelo caduto?” domandò Bucky, fissando con diffidenza Gabriel. “Ne sai parecchio, mi pare…”

“E’ scritto anche nella Bibbia, se non lo sapessi” replicò l’Arcangelo, curiosamente sulla difensiva. “Lucifer era l’Arcangelo più bello del Paradiso eccetera eccetera… Mai sentita questa storia? No, eh?”

“La prendi molto sul personale, mi pare” attaccò Barnes, col suo solito modo di fare.

“La prendo sul personale sì, visto che stai parlando di mio fratello!” ammise Gabriel, con un sospiro. “Che c’è, la cosa ti sconvolge?”

La cosa, evidentemente, aveva sconvolto tutti quanti: cinque paia d’occhi fissarono l’Arcangelo come se avesse appena buttato una bomba in salotto. Castiel fu il primo a trovare qualcosa da dire.

“Sì, la vicenda di Lucifer e della sua cacciata dal Paradiso è sulla Bibbia” spiegò. “Ma non è questo che conta: il problema è che voi due, a questo punto, dovreste farvi da parte e lasciar combattere noi. Per dirla fino in fondo, nemmeno noi abbiamo abbastanza potere per sconfiggere Lucifer e dovremo, semmai, trovare il modo di rinchiuderlo nuovamente all’Inferno.”

“Non possiamo aiutarvi neanche in questo?” chiese Steve, dispiaciuto all’idea di non poter fare nulla e ancora molto preoccupato a proposito dell’individuo che si era presentato senza invito nel suo cortile…

“E, detto tra noi, tu da che parte stai?” sibilò Bucky a Gabriel. Al Soldato d’Inverno non era piaciuta per niente l’enfasi che l’Arcangelo aveva messo nella parola _fratello_.

“Quant’è seccante che mi facciano tutti la stessa domanda… Okay, per secoli me ne sono stato per i fatti miei, ma adesso ho deciso di mettermi dalla parte degli umani, per cui cercherò di evitare l’Apocalisse e tutto il resto. Dovrò ripeterlo ancora parecchie volte?”

“No, l’importante è che tu faccia quello che hai detto” tagliò corto Dean, rivolgendosi poi a Steve e Bucky. “Castiel ha ragione, questa è la nostra battaglia e temo che voi due non siate in grado di affrontarla. Sam ed io siamo stati preparati per anni prima di arrivare a questo, voi siete degli ottimi soldati e persone leali e coraggiose ma… non voglio che vi sacrifichiate per aiutarci. Mi fa già star male il pensiero che Lucifer sia venuto a cercarvi… per colpa nostra!”

Un silenzio angoscioso cadde nella stanza. Sam era quello che si sentiva peggio di tutti, ma anche gli altri non potevano negare l’evidenza: se Lucifer era andato a casa di Steve e Bucky, la colpa era di tutti loro che li avevano coinvolti senza rendersi conto di quanto le cose fossero già andate fin troppo avanti.  

Bucky scrollò tristemente il capo.

“Non so… non sono abituato a tirarmi indietro e, in realtà, dopo tutto quello che ho commesso come Soldato d’Inverno, mi sento in dovere di riparare in qualche modo” mormorò. “Posso battermi con chiunque, so usare qualunque arma, sono pronto a tutto ma… qui, a quanto pare, non serve la forza fisica, o le pistole, o il lanciafiamme o qualsiasi altra cosa io sappia maneggiare. Il Diavolo non si combatte così, correggetemi se sbaglio. Vorrei lottare al vostro fianco, ma solo se posso essere veramente utile a qualcosa. Altrimenti… l’ultima cosa che voglio è mettere in pericolo la vita di Steve solo perché ho avuto la presunzione di affrontare un nemico che non potevo combattere!”

Gli occhi di Steve si riempirono di lacrime.

“Era quello che stavo per dire io” disse, piano, in tono profondamente commosso. “Sono Captain America, ho il dovere di proteggere il mio Paese da qualsiasi minaccia, ma… c’è veramente qualcosa che io posso fare per combattere Lucifer? Se c’è, ditemelo e io lo farò, ma anche per me vale la stessa cosa, io… se fossi solo non m’importerebbe niente, sacrificherei volentieri la mia vita per la mia gente. Ma c’è Bucky e io… non voglio che debba soffrire ancora per colpa di un avversario per me inafferrabile: non mi sono ancora perdonato per non averlo salvato su quel treno, per non aver saputo cosa gli stava facendo l’Hydra, per non essere corso da lui prima. Sono Captain America ma non ho saputo proteggere la persona che amo di più al mondo. Non posso farlo, non posso mettere di nuovo a rischio l’incolumità di Bucky. Avete ragione, sapete molto meglio di noi cosa fare contro questo mostro infernale. Qualsiasi cosa potremo fare per sostenervi la faremo, ma solo se sarete voi a chiedercela. Non vogliamo fare gli eroi per forza e, magari, compromettere il risultato per un’azione sconsiderata.”

Castiel li guardò intensamente, prima l’uno e poi l’altro. Anche lui appariva profondamente commosso dalle parole dei due giovani.

“Ammiro il vostro coraggio e ancora di più la vostra umiltà” affermò. “A volte ci vuole più forza nel sapere quando mettersi da parte che nel combattere ad ogni costo. Vi ringrazio per tutto quello che avete fatto e che farete ancora per noi. Adesso la cosa importante è distogliere l’attenzione di Lucifer dalla vostra casa. Come ho detto, neanche noi, per il momento, sappiamo come eliminarlo e nemmeno come imprigionarlo. Può essere che, una volta trovato il modo, ci servirà anche la vostra collaborazione e fin d’ora vi ringrazio per essere così disponibili e generosi. Per ora…”

“Fate tutti silenzio per un momento” mormorò Gabriel, che, nel frattempo, si era avvicinato alla finestra del soggiorno a sbirciare in cortile.

Gli altri lo guardarono, ammutoliti.

L’Arcangelo guardò di nuovo fuori, per un attimo infinito restò immobile con gli occhi fissi sulla scena che gli si presentava davanti; poi, lentamente, riaccostò la tenda della finestra e si voltò verso i compagni. Aveva un viso pallido e tirato come nessuno gli aveva visto mai e gli occhi sembravano immensi e pieni di tutta la disperazione del mondo.

“Allora, cos’hai visto? E’ tornato? Lucifer è là fuori?” lo incalzò Dean, cercando di mantenere basso il tono di voce. Aveva la vaga idea che il Diavolo potesse sentire tutto quello che dicevano e, con ogni probabilità, era proprio così.

“Che cosa facciamo?” domandò Sam.

Gabriel abbassò lo sguardo per un secondo, gli sfuggì una specie di sospiro, poi rialzò la testa e fissò gli amici.

“Voi niente. Questa cosa tocca a me. Vado io a parlare con lui e… vedremo cosa succederà” disse, sforzandosi di sembrare convinto. In realtà, appariva ancora più piccolo e fragile del solito e in quel momento nessuno l’avrebbe preso per l’Arcangelo che era.

“Sei sicuro? Non sei costretto… voglio dire, lo so che ti ho dato del codardo ma ora non c’è bisogno di fare l’eroe” ribatté Dean. “Accidenti, Arcangelo o no, nessuno ti chiede di andare ad affrontare il Diavolo tutto da solo!”

Gabriel abbozzò un sorriso forzato.

“Non ho paura di lui” rispose. “Non sono un eroe e non lo sarò mai, ma di lui non ho paura. Lo conosco… meglio di chiunque altro, forse anche meglio di quanto si conosca lui… e il problema è proprio questo. Ad ogni modo, tocca a me.”

Si diresse velocemente verso la porta senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro, per costringersi a fare quello che doveva prima di cambiare idea. Aprì la porta e uscì sul pianerottolo.

Dean fece per alzarsi dalla sedia e seguirlo.

“Aspetta, Gabriel! Lascia almeno che ti copriamo le spalle!”

Castiel, però, lo fermò mettendogli una mano sul braccio.

“Non servirebbe a niente” dichiarò, in tono fermo. “Non potreste aiutarlo se Lucifer decidesse di fargli del male e comunque Gabriel ha detto il vero: non è paura quella che gli si legge negli occhi.”

Tutti si voltarono a fissare Castiel che, come spesso accadeva, era stato piuttosto criptico nella sua affermazione.

“La sua anima è lacerata tra ciò che sa essere il suo dovere e… e ciò che il suo cuore vorrebbe. E’ un tormento che non dovrebbe toccare a nessuno” spiegò infine. “Lasciamolo andare. Ha ragione. Tocca a lui.”

Nella stanza cadde di nuovo un silenzio agghiacciante.      

 

 

**Fine quinta puntata**    


	6. Capitolo sesto

La discussione tra Steve e Bucky e i loro nuovi amici era durata più del previsto e, senza che nessuno se ne fosse accorto, era ormai pomeriggio avanzato. La luce del sole ricadeva obliquamente nel cortile della casa di Rogers e dava a tutta la scena un’atmosfera irreale. Pareva che tutto fosse congegnato per rendere quel confronto il più impressionante possibile.

Lucifer aveva osservato ogni passo e ogni movimento di Gabriel mentre scendeva le scale e giungeva nel cortile, avvicinandosi al luogo dove lui si era fermato. Lo aveva fissato ed era rimasto immobile, con un vago sorriso che gli aleggiava sulle labbra.

“Ciao, fratellino. Ti hanno mandato in avanscoperta o è stata una tua iniziativa?” esordì il Diavolo in tono leggero.

“Perché sei venuto qui?” ribatté Gabriel, senza scomporsi più di tanto.

“Non è gentile rispondere a una domanda con un’altra domanda” lo riprese Lucifer.

“Allora rispondi tu a me” insisté l’Arcangelo.

“Come vuoi” concesse Lucifer. “Sapevo che sareste tornati, prima o poi; è stato molto più comodo che venirvi a cercare. E tu, invece? Alla fine hai deciso di uscire dal tuo dorato isolamento per schierarti con questi esseri _inferiori_?”

“Sei stato tu a costringermi a farlo” replicò Gabriel.

“ _Io_? Non credo proprio. Sei sicuro di non scambiarmi con qualcun altro?”

_Come se mai potessi…_ , pensò Gabriel. Ma s’irrigidì, temendo improvvisamente che Lucifer potesse leggergli nella mente. Doveva restare concentrato, non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi andare, anche se, in fondo al cuore, aveva atteso quel momento per secoli…

“Non posso permetterti di distruggere il mondo e di uccidere milioni di innocenti!”

“Piano, piano. Chi ha mai parlato di distruggere il mondo? Ti assicuro che non è nelle mie intenzioni, anzi, il mondo è un luogo incantevole e io… beh, sto solo progettando di _migliorarlo_ ” precisò Lucifer, tranquillo. “In quanto ai milioni di innocenti di cui parli, non sono che bestie ignobili e sciocche che distruggono le bellezze del creato e si uccidono l’un l’altro per le ragioni più futili. A ben pensarci, sono certo che finiranno per massacrarsi a vicenda anche senza il mio aiuto, ma perché aspettare?”

Non andava per niente bene, pensò Gabriel. Suo fratello era tranquillo e pareva divertirsi un sacco, mentre lui cominciava ad agitarsi. Non era così che si era immaginato quel colloquio.

“Allora per te scatenare l’Apocalisse sarebbe solamente un _danno collaterale_?” lo incalzò.

“Non sei cambiato per niente, Gabriel, lo sai? Sempre pronto a credere a quello che ti raccontano… Non sono io che voglio scatenare l’Apocalisse, a me interessava semplicemente uscire da quella gabbia e riprendermi quello che mi spettava; sono i tuoi _amici_ a volerla, mettendo in campo quell’integralista di Michael con tutta la sua arroganza” precisò Lucifer, con l’aria di chi spiega cose ovvie ad un cretino integrale. “Sei così sicuro di aver scelto la parte giusta? Eppure non si può dire che tu non abbia avuto tempo di pensarci…”

“Certo che è la parte giusta” ribatté Gabriel. “Io ho scelto la parte di chi lotta non per mettersi in mostra, non per qualche ripicca infantile e nemmeno per seguire ideali vuoti e lontani. Ho deciso di schierarmi perché ho capito che quelli che volevano lottare lo facevano per proteggere le persone che amano, i loro cari e le loro famiglie!”

“Ah, la famiglia, ecco il tuo punto debole, fratellino” commentò soddisfatto il Diavolo. “Non sei proprio cambiato per niente, sempre così ingenuo, dolce e assolutamente _adorabile_!”

Gabriel sussultò. Questa proprio non se l’aspettava!

“Credevi di essere il solo a sentire la mia mancanza? Ti sbagli, anche tu mi sei mancato in tutti questi anni” rincarò Lucifer, divertito nel vedere il fratello minore completamente sconcertato. “Magari questo è uno dei motivi per cui sono venuto qui, perché mi faceva piacere rivederti. In fondo andavamo molto d’accordo, un tempo, te lo ricordi, vero?”

Gabriel era sempre più a disagio e riusciva a malapena a sostenere quello sguardo azzurro ghiaccio che sembrava sondarlo fino in fondo all’anima. Doveva reagire, in qualche modo, non poteva lasciarsi manipolare così…

“E’ davvero meschino che tu stia usando l’affetto e i ricordi che ancora mi legano a te per manovrarmi” ribatté in tono brusco. “Comunque, se pensi di fregarmi in questo modo ti sbagli di grosso.”

“Ora mi fai torto. Davvero pensi che stia facendo questo?” Lucifer fece due passi avanti e prese il fratello minore per le spalle, avvicinandoselo un po’. “Io non ho bisogno di mentire a nessuno. Non ho mentito al tramite che ho usato per arrivare fin qui, non ho mentito a Sam quando sono andato a parlargli e non sto mentendo a te adesso. A te meno che a chiunque altro, direi.”

Gabriel si sentiva straziare. Tutti quegli anni di vuoto e solitudine, tutte le sciocchezze che aveva fatto per impedirsi di pensare e di ricordare, gli stupidi giochetti e le messinscene da Trickster… era stato tutto inutile: nulla era riuscito a proteggerlo da quella sofferenza, da quell’immenso sentimento di perdita, dal dolore provato ogni stramaledetto giorno di ogni stramaledetto anno di ogni stramaledetto secolo dopo che era stato separato da Lucifer.

Si morse il labbro inferiore, sforzandosi invano di dominarsi. Ecco il suo punto debole, ecco quello che l’avrebbe sempre schiacciato, qualunque cosa avesse cercato di fare. E dire che aveva anche insistito per spiegarlo a Sam, qualche anno prima, per la faccenda dei famosi _martedì_ … Cosa gli aveva detto? _A volte bisogna lasciar andare le persone_ … ma chi voleva prendere in giro? Lui non ci era riuscito neanche in tanti secoli e pretendeva di convincere Sam? Non c’era da stupirsi che non lo avesse nemmeno ascoltato. Che idiota!

 

“Ma si può sapere che accidenti stanno facendo?” sbottò Dean. Lui e gli altri assistevano al confronto dalla finestra del soggiorno e, pur non riuscendo ad ascoltare quello che Lucifer e Gabriel dicevano, si erano resi perfettamente conto che le cose non stavano andando esattamente come previsto. “Castiel, dobbiamo fare qualcosa! Lucifer ha preso Gabriel, vogliamo stare qui a guardare mentre lo massacra?”

“Non potremmo fare niente in ogni caso” rispose l’Angelo, osservando attento ogni movimento e ogni espressione dei due. “Se può consolarti, non penso che Lucifer voglia fare del male a Gabriel.”

“Ti sei completamente bevuto il cervello? Non mi dirai che ti _fidi_ _del Diavolo_ , adesso!” trasecolò il giovane Winchester.

“Ovviamente non mi fido di lui, ma ricorda che, prima di essere il Diavolo, Lucifer è stato un Arcangelo ed era legato a Gabriel in modo particolare” spiegò Castiel. “In realtà è stato questo il motivo che ha spinto Gabriel a scappare dal Paradiso: dopo la cacciata di Lucifer non aveva più alcun desiderio di rimanere.”

“Ma che bella storia strappalacrime! E tu non avevi… come dire… _qualunque altro momento_ per farcelo sapere?” sbottò Dean.

“Tu sapevi di questo legame e hai lasciato comunque che fosse Gabriel ad andare a parlare con Lucifer da solo?” chiese Sam, allibito. “A volte proprio non ti capisco, Castiel!”

“Come no? Eppure è semplice, è la tattica di quei _pennuti_ , lassù: usano gli affetti come punti deboli pur di arrivare ai loro scopi, al _Bene Supremo_ , non è così?” fece, sarcastico, Dean.

“Siete degli sciocchi” replicò Castiel con fermezza. “E’ tanto difficile da capire? Noi non possiamo eliminare Lucifer, non siamo abbastanza potenti, non possiamo ucciderlo e nemmeno fermarlo. Non possiamo fare _niente_. Se esiste qualcuno che può anche solo minimamente rendere Lucifer più vulnerabile, questo qualcuno è Gabriel e solo Gabriel. Non lo vedete da soli? Se avesse voluto fargli del male, avrebbe potuto farlo almeno cento volte… ma non lo ha fatto.”

“Non l’ha fatto _per ora_ ” commentò acido Bucky.

“Quindi, per te, Gabriel era _sacrificabile_? Ti sei basato sul fatto che Lucifer, _probabilmente_ , non gli avrebbe fatto del male perché giocavano con le nuvolette da ragazzini… e se ti fossi sbagliato?” rincarò Dean.

“Che alternativa avevamo?”

“Combattere Lucifer, attaccarlo e…” iniziò Sam.

“Ci avrebbe disintegrato” ribatté Castiel, laconico. “Dopo di che avrebbe trovato il modo per arrivare a te, Sam, una volta che fossi rimasto solo al mondo, disperato e pieno di rancore. Io non so _per certo_ che questa è la strada giusta, tuttavia è un’alternativa migliore di qualsiasi altra e, per il momento, sembra che funzioni.”

“Per il momento…” ripeté Dean, scrollando il capo frustrato.

Ripresero a seguire la scena dalla finestra del soggiorno.

 

“Che cosa vuoi, allora? Vuoi che ti dica che mi sei mancato? E’ vero, mi sei mancato, non immagini neanche quanto, ogni giorno, ogni istante, sei contento, adesso?” esclamò Gabriel, sfinito dalla tensione. “Questo, però, non significa che ti lascerò prendere Sam, distruggere la razza umana e governare il mondo o qualsiasi altra cosa tu abbia in mente di fare! Per quanto tu mi sia mancato, ho preferito stare da cani ogni giorno e distrarmi con qualsiasi cretinata piuttosto che venire a cercarti e passare dalla tua parte, perciò di una cosa puoi star certo: Io. Non. Mi. Schiero. Con. Te. Punto!”

Lucifer sorrise.

“Pensi che riusciresti a fermarmi, fratellino?” il suo tono era quasi intenerito.

“Vorrei davvero non doverci provare…” ammise Gabriel.

“E allora cosa? Accetterai di farti da parte?”

“Questo no. Se tu minaccerai i miei amici, io proverò a fermarti” affermò l’Arcangelo.

“Peccato. Vorrei davvero che tu non ti mettessi in mezzo, sai?” disse Lucifer, fissando intensamente il fratello minore. “Comunque, per il momento, non ho intenzione di fare niente. Sono venuto qui per… diciamo… per _monitorare la situazione_. Dovevo rendermi conto di come stavano realmente le cose e, ora che ho avuto le mie informazioni, posso andarmene.”

Si allontanò da Gabriel di qualche passo, ma non scomparve, non subito…

“Aspetta” lo richiamò l’Arcangelo. “Senti… pensi di… tornare?”

“Mi sembra ovvio” rispose Lucifer. “In qualche modo, dovrò convincere Sam Winchester a diventare il mio tramite, ma non c’è poi tutta questa fretta…”

“E se… e se non avessi bisogno di lui? Non potresti tenere il tramite che ti sei preso?” Gabriel pareva letteralmente arrampicarsi sugli specchi.

“Nick? Poveretto, è stato molto gentile, ma è troppo debole… riesco a malapena a impedire che prenda fuoco.”

“E se… e se tu potessi rinforzarlo, in qualche modo? Non avresti bisogno di Sam, allora, no?”

“Ah, la cosa si fa interessante” commentò il Diavolo con un sorrisetto. “Hai qualche proposta da farmi, fratellino?”

“Forse potrei… insomma… con i miei poteri… se il tuo tramite diventasse più forte tu lasceresti in pace Sam?”

“Dimmi un po’, stai facendo un _patto con il Diavolo_?” fece Lucifer, divertito.

“Non mi hai risposto” insisté Gabriel.

“Sam è il prescelto. Questo tramite, Nick, dovrebbe diventare veramente _molto più forte_ per convincermi a rinunciare alla mia prima scelta. In quel caso, immagino che potrei ripensarci… E tu saresti disposto ad aiutarmi in questo?”

“Beh, sì. In quel caso, Sam sarebbe al sicuro e…”

_E, magari, pian piano, io potrei anche convincerti che in questo mondo non si sta poi così male e tu potresti anche imparare a tollerare gli esseri umani_ , pensò Gabriel. Il suo Piano B, la sua speranza, il lieto fine che s’impegnava sempre a trovare… Un azzardo? Un’assurdità? Certo, ma anche la migliore possibilità che avesse.

Lucifer non ebbe bisogno di leggergli dentro: in quel momento Gabriel era praticamente trasparente. Sorrise di nuovo e gli scompigliò i capelli.

“Ci penserò, fratellino. Tornerò domani sera e ti darò una risposta, che ne dici?”

“Che va bene” rispose Gabriel.

Lucifer scomparve, ma l’Arcangelo non tornò subito nell’appartamento. Restò per un po’ a fissare il punto in cui il fratello era sparito e a riflettere su quello che aveva appena fatto: era stato davvero un _patto col Diavolo_? Forse, ma se avesse significato la fine della minaccia per Sam, sarebbe già stato un passo avanti e poi… poi avrebbero trovato un modo per impedire tutto il resto, certo. Lucifer era libero, magari questo gli sarebbe bastato. E lui, lui avrebbe provato a convincerlo a lasciar perdere i suoi propositi di vendetta, a dimenticare l’offesa che riteneva di aver subito, a godersi le cose belle che il mondo poteva offrire… proprio come una volta.

Scrollò il capo. Forse era vero, era uno sciocco e un ingenuo, ma che scelta aveva? Qualsiasi altra opzione avrebbe significato una brutta fine, per Lucifer… e per lui stesso.

 

**Fine sesta puntata**


	7. Capitolo settimo

Non appena Gabriel rientrò nell’appartamento, gli amici gli furono addosso per farsi raccontare tutto quello che lui e Lucifer si erano detti: avevano visto, infatti, tutta la scena dalla finestra ma non avevano potuto sentire le parole.

“Non è che si sia precisamente confidato con me, ovvio” disse l’Arcangelo, restando sul vago, “comunque il fatto che sia venuto qui non rappresenta una minaccia per Rogers e Barnes, loro non gli interessano. Il suo intento è quello di convincere Sam a diventare il suo tramite, ma anche su quello potrebbe ripensarci.”

Dean era allibito.

“Vuoi dire che avete fatto solo un’amabile _rimpatriata_ e che lui si è convinto a desistere dai suoi propositi? Ti ha preso in giro, Gabriel, questo non devo dirtelo io, vero?” esclamò.

“Lucifer non ha l’abitudine di mentire, diversamente dai demoni che affrontate di solito” precisò Gabriel. “Questo lo ha detto anche a Sam, lui non ne ha bisogno per ottenere ciò che vuole. Sono certo che, semmai, mi abbia nascosto molto delle sue vere intenzioni, ma sulla faccenda del tramite ha detto che ci penserà e che domani sera mi darà una risposta.”

“Oh, certo, noi stiamo ai comodi del Diavolo!” protestò Dean.

“Sarebbe già un vantaggio se Lucifer rinunciasse alle sue pretese su Sam, non trovi?” intervenne Castiel. “Ed è un sollievo sapere che Rogers e Barnes non corrono alcun rischio e che Lucifer non ha alcuna mira su di loro. Ovviamente non credo affatto che sia stato Gabriel a convincerlo, è molto più probabile che sia Lucifer ad avere altri progetti. Ad ogni modo, ogni piccola breccia che possiamo fare nelle sue difese è preziosa: in caso contrario, non avremmo alcuna speranza contro di lui.”

Steve, Bucky, Dean e Sam si guardarono perplessi, poi intervenne il Capitano.

“Dobbiamo riuscire a prendere tutto il positivo che possiamo, Castiel ha ragione. Se Lucifer decidesse veramente di lasciare in pace Sam, tutti noi potremmo concentrarci su come evitare l’Apocalisse.”

Sam e Bucky annuirono, mentre Dean sembrava ancora molto diffidente.

“Non lo so, mi pare tutto troppo facile. Noi mandiamo a Lucifer il suo fratellino per _parlamentare_ e lui decide di rinunciare a Sam… secondo me c’è sotto qualcosa” borbottò.

“Perché non puoi semplicemente credere che abbia _cambiato idea_?” reagì Gabriel, punto sul vivo. “Ha detto che mi darà una risposta domani sera, potrebbe anche scegliere di tentare il tutto per tutto per avere Sam, questo lo ammetto, ma… io gli ho proposto di potenziare il suo tramite attuale per lasciare in pace Sam, gli ho detto che lo avrei aiutato a farlo e forse è per questo che ha deciso di prendere in considerazione l’idea.”

“Tu hai fatto _cosa_???” esclamò Dean. “Sei impazzito? Hai fatto un _patto con il Diavolo_?”

“No di certo!” replicò brusco Gabriel. “Ma facciamo un passo alla volta: anche Castiel ha detto che sarebbe importantissimo mettere al sicuro Sam dalle mire di Lucifer.”

“Sì, l’ho detto, ma non pensavo che avresti messo a disposizione i tuoi poteri per quel tramite” commentò l’Angelo. “Comunque è vero, la priorità adesso è evitare che Lucifer s’impadronisca di Sam.”

Dean scrollò il capo.

“Voi Angeli, Arcangeli e tutti quanti siete… non vi capirò mai!” brontolò. Ma, tutto sommato, anche per lui la cosa che più contava era salvare Sam dalle grinfie di Lucifer e potersi quindi concentrare su come fermare l’Apocalisse.

 

Il giorno seguente, tutti si stupirono nel vedere Gabriel riprendere la consueta allegria e spensieratezza: pareva quasi che l’Apocalisse e tutte le minacce fossero svanite e l’Arcangelo straziato, nervoso ed esausto del giorno precedente fosse soltanto un ricordo vago.

“Siamo sicuri che possiamo fidarci di quello là? A me sembra parecchio instabile” commentò lapidario Bucky.

“Io ho sempre pensato che fosse mezzo matto, adesso devo solo capire se si è fatto fare il lavaggio del cervello dal _caro fratellone_ o se è proprio così scemo di suo” rispose Dean, guardando perplesso l’Arcangelo che vagava per le stanze canterellando felice o mangiucchiando barrette di cioccolata.

Solo Castiel sembrava comprendere quello che passava nella mente e nel cuore di Gabriel e lo osservava pensieroso: era possibile che Lucifer lo stesse manovrando e che il suo vero intento fosse sbarazzarsi dell’unico che, potenzialmente, aveva la facoltà di eliminarlo. Tuttavia, se le mire di Lucifer si fossero anche solo per poco tempo spostate da Sam a Gabriel, loro ne avrebbero tratto comunque vantaggio.

*****

 

Era ormai ora di cena e Lucifer non si era fatto vedere. Gabriel aveva sostato attorno alla finestra del soggiorno fin dal primo pomeriggio e il suo sguardo si faceva più smarrito a ogni ora che passava senza che si avessero notizie.

“Te l’avevo detto che ti stava solo prendendo in giro” lo rimproverò Dean. “Sei davvero tanto ingenuo da _fidarti del Diavolo_ , qualunque sia il rapporto che vi ha legati in passato?”

“Può anche darsi che, semplicemente, debba ancora decidere. Magari sta sperimentando le potenzialità del suo tramite” affermò Gabriel, più per convincere se stesso che gli altri.

“O anche no” commentò Bucky. “Dobbiamo stare in guardia, potrebbe essere soltanto una trappola.”

“Una trappola per cosa? Ti ricordo che Lucifer non può impadronirsi di Sam se lui non vuole” ribatté Gabriel. “Immagino che starà valutando proprio questo e decidendo se vale la pena impegnarsi tanto per qualcosa che non è certo di ottenere o se…”

“Da quando in qua sei così _intimo_ con Lucifer da sapere che cosa può pensare?” lo provocò Dean, innervosito.

“Te l’ho detto, lo conosco meglio di quanto creda” tagliò corto Gabriel senza cadere nel tranello. Non aveva proprio voglia di discutere, pensassero pure quello che volevano, lui _sapeva_ che Lucifer sarebbe tornato e aveva anche una certa fiducia nel fatto che avrebbe accettato la sua proposta. Non era ancora arrivato? Poco importava, magari sarebbe venuto più tardi o il giorno dopo…

_A te interessa soprattutto rivederlo, non è così, povero scemo? E poi speri di poterlo convincere a scendere a più miti consigli… sei davvero un illuso!_ , si rimproverò, ma la ragione non poteva fare nulla contro le emozioni che lo agitavano furiosamente.

*****

 

Era ormai molto tardi quando Steve propose di andare a dormire.

“E’ inutile che stiamo tutti svegli in attesa che Lucifer si degni di apparire” disse. “Se non riposiamo un po’, domani saremo stanchissimi e sarà ancora più difficile riuscire a concentrarci su ciò che dobbiamo fare.”

Bucky annuì. In realtà, più di ogni altra cosa, lui sentiva il bisogno di restare finalmente un po’ da solo con Steve; da quando Dean e gli altri erano tornati era stata tutta una grande confusione, la notizia che Lucifer era stato lì aveva messo tutti in allarme e, di conseguenza, si erano alternati momenti di discussioni ad altri di progetti e strategie… ma lui, adesso, provava la necessità di avere Steve vicino, di stare tra le sua braccia e sentire che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

“Eh, sì, purtroppo noi comuni mortali abbiamo bisogno di cose meschine come dormire e mangiare” fece Dean, rivolto a Castiel. “Tanto ci pensate voi a vegliare sul nostro sonno, no?”

“Ritengo che la cosa più saggia sia che tu e Sam andiate a riposare nella vostra stanza e che io resti con voi a controllare che non accada niente di male” dichiarò Castiel. “So che Gabriel aveva il compito di proteggere Sam ma, adesso che Lucifer si è messo in contatto con lui, è meglio che mi occupi io di entrambi.”

“Hai solo una vaga idea di quanto possa essere disagevole e imbarazzante cercare di dormire sapendo che c’è qualcuno nel buio che ti _fissa_?” protestò Dean.

“Non ti fisserò, se la cosa può farti sentire meglio” replicò Castiel.

“Castiel ha ragione, è la cosa migliore da fare” disse Sam, che non aveva nessuna intenzione di ritrovarsi un’altra volta Lucifer in camera. Aveva già provato quell’esperienza nella stanza d’albergo in cui l’aveva visto per la prima volta, quando gli aveva riferito di averlo scelto come suo tramite, e non ci teneva per nulla a ripetere l’esperienza.

Così Steve e Bucky andarono a dormire e lo stesso fecero i due Winchester, seguiti da Castiel che non li perdeva d’occhio un istante.

Gabriel rimase solo nel soggiorno per un po’ a riflettere su tutto quello che era accaduto in poco tempo e su come la sua esistenza fosse stata improvvisamente scombussolata. Il pensiero che lo tormentava, però, era un altro…

_Steve e Bucky sono insieme, Dean ha Sam e adesso anche Castiel, Sam ha comunque suo fratello, che l’ha difeso nonostante i suoi sbagli… ed io? E’ possibile che debba sentirmi così disperatamente… solo?_

Scrollò il capo e si alzò dal divano. Per qualche minuto passeggiò nervosamente per il soggiorno, poi non resistette più e uscì dall’appartamento, giungendo sul pianerottolo. Si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a fissare nel buio il punto del cortile dove aveva visto Lucifer il giorno prima, ma non c’era nessuno. Era deluso e, allo stesso tempo, ce l’aveva con se stesso per la delusione che provava: perché se la prendeva tanto? Era così strano che Lucifer lo avesse ingannato? In fondo era il Diavolo, sebbene a lui non piacesse affatto pensarla in questo modo…

Chiuse la porta, scese le scale e si mise a sedere sugli ultimi gradini, abbracciandosi le ginocchia. Sapeva che si stava comportando in un modo assurdo e infantile, quasi come se tutti i secoli passati e le esperienze vissute non gli avessero insegnato niente… alla fine era sempre il solito ragazzino che non sopportava i litigi e che avrebbe voluto che tutti i suoi cari vivessero in pace e in armonia. Era patetico da fare schifo…

Così immerso nei suoi pensieri, sobbalzò bruscamente quando sentì due mani che lo afferravano per le spalle e una voce vicinissima che lo salutava in tono ironico.

“Ciao, fratellino, sono in ritardo?”

Con il cuore che gli andava a mille, si alzò in piedi di scatto e per poco non inciampò su uno scalino.

“Ehi, vuoi farmi prendere un colpo?” reagì, cercando di non mostrare il turbamento. “Certo che sei in ritardo, saranno perlomeno le due di notte!”

“Ho preferito aspettare che fosse tutto tranquillo” fu la serafica risposta di Lucifer. “Volevo parlare con te soltanto, senza quel gruppetto di scimmie e quell’odioso Angelo in trench a spiarci dalla finestra.”

“Quindi hai preso una decisione? Cos’hai intenzione di fare, lascerai in pace Sam?” domandò Gabriel, con l’atteggiamento più distaccato e _professionale_ che riuscì a racimolare e fingendo che la fortissima emozione che lo sconvolgeva riguardasse qualcun altro.

“Mettiamola così: posso fare un tentativo di mantenere questo tramite e di rinforzarlo, visto che tu ti sei dichiarato così _disponibile_ ad aiutarmi. Devo ammettere che non mi dispiacerebbe troppo: mi risparmierebbe la fatica di dover convincere questo Sam Winchester, mentre Nick è stato tanto collaborativo fin dal principio… E’ chiaro che, se non dovesse funzionare…”

“Funzionerà!” affermò Gabriel, con un entusiasmo invidiabile. “Userò i miei poteri per dare al tuo tramite tutta la forza e la resistenza che posso.”

“Davvero molto gentile da parte tua” commentò Lucifer, con un sogghigno. “La cosa migliore da fare è iniziare subito, allora.”

“Va bene” acconsentì l’Arcangelo. “Dimmi solo cosa devo fare.”

Lucifer gli si avvicinò ancora di più, mettendolo alle strette tra lui e il muro dell’edificio. Fu quello il momento in cui Gabriel cominciò a chiedersi se la sua idea fosse stata poi così grandiosa… ma non ebbe troppo tempo per pensarci.

“Indirizza il potere verso il mio tramite” tagliò corto Lucifer, per poi afferrarlo, stringerlo con tanto impeto da sollevarlo da terra e baciarlo profondamente senza dargli neanche modo di capire bene cosa stesse succedendo.

Sbigottito, Gabriel non poté fare altro che aggrapparsi alle spalle di Lucifer, lasciandogli fare tutto ciò che voleva e offrendogli spontaneamente la sua potenza… e tutto il resto insieme con quella. Ebbe un momento di indecisione soltanto quando sentì le mani di Lucifer afferrargli le ali, raggiungendo così l’essenza stessa del suo potere, poi non riuscì più a elaborare alcun pensiero coerente nei minuti, ore, anni e secoli che seguirono. Trasmise al tramite di Lucifer la sua energia e, curiosamente, invece di sentirsi svuotato per ciò che faceva, provò finalmente una sensazione di pienezza, di _ritorno a casa_ , i lunghi e interminabili anni di solitudine che svanivano, il resto del mondo che perdeva i suoi contorni mentre i loro due universi così lontani si fondevano e si ritrovavano.

L’Arcangelo non avrebbe saputo dire se fossero passati minuti, ore o giorni, sapeva soltanto che quella era la _sua_ eternità, l’unica che voleva e che aveva sempre voluto; alla fine di tutto, quando lentamente il tempo e lo spazio tornarono ad essere qualcosa di reale, si ritrovò ancora stretto a Lucifer, aggrappato a lui come se temesse di poterlo perdere di nuovo, esausto, sfinito ma felice come non era mai stato in tutta la sua lunghissima esistenza.

Si riebbe solo quando Lucifer lo staccò da sé e lo rimise a terra, sorridendo soddisfatto e scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Potrebbe davvero funzionare, fratellino, visto l’impegno che ci metti” disse, in un tono che Gabriel non riuscì a decifrare.

“Quindi adesso… cosa succede?” domandò l’Arcangelo, ancora vagamente stordito.

“Succede che dovrò tornare a trovarti spesso, perché tu continui ad _aiutarmi_ con il mio tramite” fu la risposta di Lucifer. “Ti è più chiaro, adesso, il motivo per cui preferivo che i tuoi _amici_ non assistessero?”

Gabriel annuì, con le guance arrossate e gli occhi che gli brillavano di una luce nuova.

“Mi piacerebbe che potessi restare con me” azzardò, “invece di venire solo di notte…”

“Ah, ma non credo proprio che a quella feccia che frequenti farebbe piacere la mia presenza e, ad ogni modo, ho diverse faccende di cui occuparmi” replicò laconico il Diavolo.

“Quali faccende?” provò a chiedere Gabriel, pur sapendo che era la mossa sbagliata.

Lucifer si rabbuiò e lo fissò a lungo e intensamente.

“Non sono affari tuoi e spero proprio che ne resterai fuori, fratellino” rispose. “So che non ti schiererai mai dalla mia parte e, infatti, non te lo chiedo, ma _vorrei veramente che tu non ti mettessi in mezzo_.”

Era una minaccia, nemmeno troppo velata. Gabriel era travolto da tante emozioni ma non era uno stupido e comprese al volo che quello era un argomento da non toccare, almeno per il momento. Sperava, contro ogni ragionevole speranza, che sarebbe giunto il giorno in cui si sarebbero trovati più vicini anche in quello. Perché Lucifer non poteva fare semplicemente quello che aveva fatto lui per secoli e restare nel mondo senza farsi notare, godendosi quello che c’era di bello e ignorando quell’umanità che disprezzava, senza bisogno di fare del male a nessuno?

“Magari non ce ne sarà bisogno” commentò Gabriel, speranzoso.

“Magari no” concordò Lucifer, “anche se temo che non dipenda da me.”

“Allora tornerai domani sera?” chiese l’Arcangelo, cambiando discorso.

“Ti fa così tanto piacere che venga a trovarti?” sorrise Lucifer. “Beh, ovviamente dovrò tornare tutte le sere per _rinforzare_ il mio tramite. Era questo l’accordo, no?”

“Sì, era questo” confermò Gabriel. Un attimo dopo, si ritrovò da solo a guardare nel buio: Lucifer era svanito. Un pensiero si presentò repentino nella mente dell’Arcangelo, prima di poterlo fermare, prima di potersi rendere conto che, con ogni probabilità, il fratello poteva ancora sentirlo perfettamente…

_E comunque, accordo o non accordo, non avresti avuto bisogno di nessuna scusa per venire da me, Lucy, questo lo sai..._

**Fine settima puntata**

       

 


End file.
